The Encounter
by majoramiruddin
Summary: What happen if 11 aces of world war 2 get teleported to the world of the witches and these aces are the archetype for the 501st JFW NO PAIRING
1. Chapter 1

July 5th, 1943

Catania, Italy

Franco Lucchini, a Italian ace who has accumulated 20 aerial victories took off on his Macchi C.202 with 26 other pilots of 4° Stormo to intercept 52 USAAF Boeing B-17 "Flying Fortress", probably from 99th Bomber Group, that were heading to bomb the airfields around Catania, escorted by 20 Spitfire from 72 and 243 Squadrons.

"Bombardieri americani! Everyone attack the bombers now!" Franco said as he dashed for the bomber formations ahead.

Franco was leading 10° Gruppo that consisted of the 84a Squadriglia, the 90a Squadriglia and 91a Squadriglia. The Italian made a frontal attack to the bombers over Gerbini, ignoring the escorting Spitfires.

In the sky of Catania, Lucchini was last seen to damage – with other pilots – three bombers and then to shoot down a Spitfire. Franco just won his 21st victory.

"Va bene! There's another victory for the Regia Aeronautica!" Franco said. Suddenly a big storm cloud appears and surrounded Franco's plane.

"Ma che cazzo? What the hell is going on?" Franco said as his instrument board was going nuts.

Soon the storm starts to distorts and then a bright light starts to blind him. Franco was wondering what was happening.

"Wha…what is happening?" Franco stuttered before the light completely enveloped the Italian ace.

August 1st, 1943

Orel, Soviet Union

It was Soviet woman fighter ace with 12 aerial victories, Lydia Litvyak's fourth sortie of the day. As she and her fellow comrade pilots were returning to base near Orel, a pair of Bf109 fighters dived on Lydia while she was attacking a large group of German bombers.

"Ad? Where those fascist planes came from?" Lydia thought as rounds fly past her.

Lydia just didn't see the Messerschmitt Bf109s flying cover for the German bombers. A pair of them dived on her and when she did see them she turned to meet them. Then they all disappeared behind a cloud.

"Otlichno! Now to lose these fascists" Lydia said as she continued flying into the cloud.

The cloud suddenly turned dark, and it became stormy around her and the wind started to toss her Yak-9 around

"Kakogo cherta! What is going on here?" Lydia said as her instruments were going crazy.

Then the storm cloud starts distort around her, for the first time in her life, Lily was feeling fear take a grip of her. But she shook her head and calmed herself just as a bright light envelops her and her plane.

"Here goes nothing" Lydia said as the bright white light consumed the female ace.

March 23rd, 1944

Braunschweig, Germany

Wolf-Dietrich Wilcke, a German Luftwaffe ace pilot who had got 162 aerial victories was leading JG 3 in an attack on a United States Army Air Forces (USAAF) bomber formation near Braunschweig.

"Jetzt, Attack the Amerikaner Bombers" Wolf ordered. His squadron followed his order and attacked

During the ensuing combat, Wilcke shot down his last victory, a P-51 Mustang fighter. He then sees two other P-51 barreling towards him so he decides to peel off. Just as he peels off, he flies straight smack into a storm cloud.

"Eh? There no reports of storm clouds in the vicinity of Braunschweig" Wolf thought as he glanced at the storm around him.

"Okay something is definitely not right here" Wolf said as he saw his instruments going bonkers. Soon a bright light appeared and engulfed his plane

"Wow so this is what death looks like" Wolf said before being consumed by the light.

June 6th 1944

Normandy, France

He was a bit nervous, it was the biggest military operation at the time and he just survived it.

"Okay, Arthur calm yourself down, you made through D-Day you can definitely make it back to Portsmouth" Arthur Bishop, a pilot for the Royal Canadian Air Force, said to himself. He had just finished a strafing run on the French coast of Normandy. Suddenly a storm cloud out nowhere engulfs Bishop's Spitfire. At first, panic started to gripe the British pilot but he quickly calmed himself down.

"Come on, it is just a storm, you can do it!" Arthur cried. Suddenly his instrument panels go crazy and a bright light starts to consume his plane.

"I am sorry, father, I fail to make you proud" Arthur said before the light overwhelmed him.

September 3rd, 1944

Karelian Isthmus, Finland

His 94th victory was a Li-2, the Russian version of the Douglas C-47, shot down on 3 September 1944 over the Karelian Isthmus, and now Eino Ilmari "Illu" Juutilainen, a Finnish fighter ace that had just got 94 aerial victories, was returning to base.

"Se on niin tylsää…I wished that there was a bit more excitement" Eino yawned. Suddenly a storm engulfs his plane.

"Hm? A storm? That was unexpected" Eino said as he surveyed the stormy sky. Suddenly his Bf109 was being tossed around by the wind and his instrument panel was going coo-coo.

"What the hell is going on?" Eino said as the storm around him begins to distort and soon a bright white light starts to shroud his plane.

"Okay I take back what I said well a little" Eino said before being overwhelmed by the light.

January 15th, 1945

Somewhere over France

It was his last mission before ending his tour in Europe, Charles E. "Chuck" Yeager, an American fighter ace with 12 aerial victories was now returning from his mission.

"This is my last one before I see Glennis again, oh I do hope she alright" Chuck said as he was flying back to base. Then out of the blue, a storm quickly forms around him.

"What the hell? Where this bloody storm came from? And damn my instruments are going nuts!" Chuck said as his plane was battered by storm winds. Then a bright light engulfs his plane.

"It looks like we will be separated for a bit longer than expected" Chuck chuckled before the light completely engulfs him.

March 24th, 1945

Over Northern Germany

Pierre Clostermann, a French ace serving in the Royal Air Force who has gotten 18 kills was flying with pride now that his homeland was freed from Nazi Germany.

"Now it is time to make the Jerries pay for invading France" Pierre said. He spots a column of German armour.

"Just the targets I was looking for" Pierre thought as he positioned his Hawker Tempest and then he strafes the unsuspecting German Panzers. His rockets tore up the German Armour

"Hahaha, there goes more German Panzers out of Hitler's hands! Viva La France!" Pierre cheered; suddenly a storm cloud consumes Pierre's Tempest.

"Qu'est-ce que? There is something fishy going on" Pierre said as his gauges malfunctioned. Then a bright light appeared and started to swallow Pierre's plane.

"I do hope that's sunshine" Pierre prayed as his plane was swallowed by the light.

April 21st, 1945

Berlin, Germany

He would be happy to fly the first jet fighter only if he scores a kill in it; Gerhard Barkhorn was flying a Me262 over the burning city of Berlin.

"Superior against other planes they said, you would easily get kills they said, If only if they didn't make so difficult to fly, I would have already beaten Bubi's score!" Gerhard growled. He found flying the jet flying difficult. Suddenly a black menacing cloud appeared and overwhelmed Gerhard's jet

"Oh was nun? Now I can't see anything in this Gott verlassen storm" Gerhard moaned. Then his instruments panel started to haywire and a bright light begins shroud his plane.

"If this is the end, then I must say that I love you, Christl" were the words Gerhard managed to say before the light shrouded his jet.

July 24th, 1945

Bungo Channel, Japan

Kaneyoshi Muto, a Japanese ace that has achieved 22 kills and other pilots scrambled to attack a larger group of American fighters which turned out to be VF-49 Hellcats, part of Task Force 38 supporting the bombing of Kure.

"Amerika no hikōki! Everyone engage now!" Muto said as he led his squadron towards the American fighters. The Americans were at first surprised but soon returned fire. Muto engaged as many planes as he could; he managed to shoot down 4 Hellcats before being overwhelmed by a sudden storm cloud.

"Chikyū-jō de nani ga okotte iru?" Muto growled as he looked at his malfunctioning gauges. The storm begins to distort and soon a bright light starts to overwhelm his Shinden.

"Just beautiful" Muto muttered as the light swallows him.

May 8th 1945, 8

Brno, Czechoslovakia

It was the last day of the largest armed conflict the world has ever seen, World War 2 (well in Europe mainly). Although Nazi Germany was virtually defeated, there still active Germany units continuing operations. Over the city of Brno, two Bf109 were undergoing a reconnaissance mission to locate Soviet troop's positions. The lead plane was flown by Germany's top ace, Erich Hartmann. He and his wingman were surveying the Red Army's position in Czechoslovakia.

"Scheiße, the Reds are already this far deep into Czechoslovakia" said Erich's wingman.

"Looks like the war is coming to a close" Erich replied.

Erich or nicknamed "Bubi" for his youthful appearance spotted the first Soviet units just 40 kilometres away. Passing over the area, Hartmann saw two Yak-9s performing aerobatics for the Soviet columns.

"Hey Heike? Do you see the two Red planes over there" Erich asked.

"Hölle! They are performing aerobatics! They think they already won the war!" Heike replied.

"Why don't we give them a live dogfight?" Erich asked.

"That would be a good idea" Heike answered.

Determined to "spoil the party", Erich dove upon the fighters from his vantage point at 12,000 ft (3,700 m) and shot one down from a range of 200 ft (61 m). As he lined up the second fighter, Erich noticed a flicker of shiny dots above him coming from the West; they were P-51s.

"Scheiße, there are Amerikaner planes coming! Let's get out of here" Erich growled.

"Gut, let's get out here before we get swarmed!" Heike said.

Rather than make a stand and be caught between the Soviets and the Americans, Erich and his wingman fled at low level into the pall of smoke that covered Brno.

Suddenly a storm formed over Brno and Erich's plane starts acting strange, the instruments were going haywire.

"Was zum Teufel! There is something wrong going on with my plane!" Erich said.

However there was only static from his radio, Erich turned his view to where Heike was supposed to be. Heike's plane wasn't there.

"Verdammt! Where did he go?" Erich said

Suddenly the storm around him starts to become distorted and the wind was turbulent. Erich struggled to keep the plane level. Then a bright light starts to envelope him

"Mein Gott…" were the only words that escaped Erich's mouth before being blinded by the light.

August 18th, 1945

Somewhere over Japan

Saburo Sakai participated in the IJNAF's last wartime mission, attacking two reconnaissance B-32 Dominators, Hobo Queen II s/n 42-108532, and unnamed 42-108578, on 18 August, which were conducting photo-reconnaissance and testing Japanese compliance with the cease-fire. He initially misidentified the planes as a B-29 Superfortresses.

"Watashi no misu! I thought those were bombers attacking our home islands" Sakai radioed.

"It is alright Sakai, we thought those were American Bombers as well" another pilot said. However Sakai didn't like the idea that he has misidentified the American B-32s.

Out of nowhere, a storm cloud gulps Sakai's Zero. "Ittai nani ga! My gauges are malfunctioning!" Sakai complained. He looked around if he could find any planes in the vicinity. None, he was the only one there. Suddenly a bright light appeared it started to engulf Sakai's plane.

"Looks like Hatsuyo would be using that dagger" Sakai sighed as he was blinded by the light.


	2. Chapter 2

July 21st 1944

501st JFW Base; Dover, Britannia

Ever since the Neuroi started to appear in the early 1930's, Humanity began a struggling fight for survival against the Alien race but with the Neuroi managed to take away a large chunk of Mainland Asia and Liberion proves too much for humanity to fight against the aliens but Humanity has still one last hope, the Witches which proves to be a lethal adversary against the Neuroi and with the introduction of new revolutionary war machine named the Striker Unit thanks to Dr. Ichiro Miyafuji, Humanity have the means to fight back the Neuroi. It's now the year 1944 and the focused shifted to a particular base on Dover which housed a particular but famous Witches Squadron of the War, the 501st Joint Fighter Wing a.k.a the Strike Witches, a group of multinational Witches from different Air Force organization around the world gathers to make an effective squadron to combat the ever growing Neuroi threat. The 501st is tasked to defend Britannian Isle from the Neuroi but on that particular morning over the 501st base, five witches are running across the beaches as a part of morning exercises by one of their Squadron Leader, Sakamoto Mio who's herself among the 5 witches on the morning jog. Beside her was Katherina Litvyak, Commander of Allied Air Forces Command.

"Alright you ladies! You all need to toughen up! The war ain't gonna win by itself you know!" Mio shouted at the three young witches named Yoshika Miyafuji, Lynette Bishop and Perrine Clostermann. Coincidentally, Yoshika Miyafuji is the daughter of Dr. Ichiro Miyafuji, the creator of the Striker Unit.

"B-But Sakamoto-san!" Yoshika gasping as she struggles to talk to Mio, "G-Give us a moment to r-rest please?"

Mio just laughed and told the rest, "Not until you guys finish 2 more laps! Now get going!"

Knowing that Mio won't take no for an answer, the witches continues their jogs for two more laps. Meanwhile at the base particularly the office of Wing Commander Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke, Minna is busy with some desk work as usual until a man wearing a Fuso Navy uniform arrives at the Wing Commander's office, bringing a telegram with him.

"Good morning Wing Commander Minna. How's your day?" The Fuso Navy personnel with the rank of Ensign greeted as he enters her office.

"As always Ensign Hige, too much paperwork for me to do. So what brings you here?" Minna said as she writes the last of the papers and looked at Ensign Hige.

The Fuso Ensign then handed her the telegram while saying, "These just came in this morning." Minna proceeds to read the content and finally put down the telegram paper. The telegram stated that a fleet of supply ships needed aerial escorts from the witches to protect them as they entered the English Channel from the North Sea route.

"So the Liberion 3rd Convoy Flotilla needs some escorts huh? Send a reply, [we will provide some witches to escort the fleet] and tell the rest of the girls to meet me at the Briefing Room." Minna ordered which the Ensign comply.

She looked outside the windows and noticed the weather is changing, "its cloudy today…I just hope it didn't get worse today."

Later Over the English Channel Airspace,

Over the skies of the English Channel which separates Britannia and Gallia, the 501st Witches are sent on an escort mission, protecting a supply fleet coming from the Atlantic from Neuroi incursions. Among the witches that participated are Flight Lieutenant Gertrude Barkhorn and Flying Officer Erica Hartmann from Karlsland, Pilot Officer Eila Juutilainen of Suomus and the Fuso Squadron Leader Sakamoto Mio. The rest of the Witches are ordered on standby if things go south.

"I can't believe they wanted us to escort them in this kind of weather." Gertrude complaints as she and the rest of her flight linked up with the convoy fleet while the weather around them are heavily clouded.

"It's unnatural though we get weather like this…especially in this month." Erica comments as she watches the sky around them for any signs of Neuroi.

"Well the sooner we finish this mission the better. Sanya is waiting for me you know." Eila said to the two Karlsland witches while thinking about Sanya.

Mio ignored the conversation and decided to talk with the lead escort destroyer which escorted the supply ship, "This Sakamoto Mio of the 501st, how it's going down there?"

Then a reply came from one of the destroyer escort,

"This is Captain Sanchez of the Liberion Destroyer USS Sims, everything seems fine. We're expe-Wait a second ma'am."

There is a pause before he talks to Mio again

"Ma'am, we've detected a hostile Neuroi north of our position!"

Before Mio could reply, there's a transmission coming from the 501st base

"This is Minna; our radar detected several hostile Neuroi's approaching your position. I've sent Lynnette, Yoshika and Perrine to assist you."

"Acknowledge Minna, we're moving to engage." Mio replied before turning to the three other witches with her, "Alright we got a Neuroi coming for the convoy. Separate into two teams, Eila you with me."

The rest acknowledge her orders and began to fly in pairs and prepare to engage the Neuroi. However, they knew little that there was a surprise coming in for them.

Meanwhile 800 metres north from the convoy

"Argh my head hurts, oh shit!" Erich shouted as he quickly grabbed the yoke of his Bf109 and pulled hard to avoid from falling into the water.

"Wait what the hell I am doing over water?" Erich questioned as he looked around to see that he is surrounded by water for miles on end.

"This is Erich Alfred Hartmann of the _I/JG-52_to anyone there? I need some assistance" Erich radioed.

"Bubi is that you?" a voice was heard.

"Gerd, is that you? I thought you were in Berlin" Erich said.

"Well, I thought I was too but now I am here" Gerhard said as he maneuvered his Me-262 to the left of Hartmann's Bf109.

"Do you mind if I join in the conversation" another man said as another Bf109 appeared this time to Hartmann's right.

"Furst, is that you I thought you were shot down near Braunschweig" Erich gasped.

"Were you hiding from us?" Gerhard asked

"I don't know, first I was engaging number of American fighters, then a storm cloud appeared then a light and next thing know I am here" Wolf said.

"Funny that what happened to me when I was over Berlin" Gerhard said.

"I experience the exact same thing over Brno!" Erich exclaimed

"Do you think this is all connected?" Gerhard wondered.

"I don't know but we need to find land or something or we will be ditching in the sea" Wolf said.

"…so let me get this you too experience a storm, then a light and now you are here?" a man's voice was heard.

"Did you hear that?" Gerhard pointed out.

"Yes, I did, how about you Bubi?" Wolf asked.

"Yeah, I heard as well, should we check it out?" Erich enquired.

"Well you two are more experienced since both of you have 300 kills at least" Wolf said.

"Ask Bubi then, he has 351 kills while I have only 301" Gerhard exclaimed.

"_352_ kills actually, I shot down a Yak-9 before I got here" Erich chirped

"See, Bubi has more experience than me" Gerhard complained while Erich and Wolf laughed.

"Anyway, let's just go and see whose there" Erich said.

"Okay" Wilcke said as he went to Erich's right rear.

"Of course, _top ace_" Gerhard said as he slowed down and covered Erich's left rear.

"Hey I see German fighters coming, what should we do?" a voice said but this sounded female.

"Hold up Litvyak, don't shoot, I don't think they know where they are either" another voice said

"Litvyak, isn't that the Soviet female fighter ace?" Gerhard exclaimed.

"Da it is me, Lydia Vladimirovna Litvyak of the Soviet Air Force, who is on the other end?" Lydia asked.

"Erich "Bubi" Hartmann, I am the lead plane at your service and I am not a Nazi" Erich said

"Gerhard "Gerd" Barkhorn, I am the jet fighter and I am not a Nazi" Gerhard said.

"Wolf-Dietrich "Furst" Wilcke, I am in the second Bf 109 and like the other two, I am no Nazi" Wolf said.

"So, who is there other than Litvyak?" Erich asked.

"Charles E. "Chuck" Yeager, the P-51" Chuck said

"Eino Ilmari "Illu" Juutilainen here, I am in the white Bf109" Eino said.

"I am Franco Lucchini and I am in the Macchi C.202" Franco said

"This is Pierre Clostermann here, and I am in the Hawker Tempest" Pierre said

"Arthur Bishop here, I am in the Supermarine Spitfire" Arthur said

"Saburo Sakai, I am in the A6M2 Zero" Sakai said.

"And I am Kaneyoshi Muto, in the N1K-J Shiden" Muto said. There was a tense feeling in the air

"Wow looks like we have a number of famous aces here" Erich joked.

"Yeah that is true" Franco said. Erich just succeeded in breaking the ice.

"You know what, I didn't really wanted to go to war in the first place" Eino said

"Me too, I just continue to be a civilian pilot instructor" Erich said.

"Oh looks whose talking, you have 352 kills, Hartmann" Gerhard said. Erich could hear the gasps.

"You have 352 kills! That is at least 2 fighter wings! But back to the topic, I would want to be a plane mechanic but I always wanted to be the first to break the sound barrier" Chuck said.

"Wow that's quite a dream, I just wanted to see another class of pilots leave my class" Lydia said

"If it wasn't for the war, I would have been a comedian" Muto said

"Yeah you do have a great sense of humor, always cracking jokes, well I would have been fine as a farmer" Sakai chuckled as he remembered Muto's jokes.

"I actually wanted to be artist, well since Hitler started all of this, never got the chance" Arthur sighed.

"Well I wouldn't mind being the Luftwaffe since it occupied my time" Wolf said.

"I would love to open up saunas in Finland" Eino said

"I would still be a commercial pilot if it wasn't for the war" Pierre said.

"I wanted to be a lawyer but I don't think my parents would like it since I was Prussian" Gerhard said.

"I wanted to continue my studies in aeronautical engineering" Franco said.

"Hey did anyone notice that all of us just understood each other?" Erich asked. There was a moment of silence.

"Hey I just noticed too, maybe that light did something" Lydia suggested.

"Okay then, let's just continue with our chat" Erich said.

Suddenly all of the aces' radios came to live and they all heard a distress signal

"*Static* T-To any allied ships in the-*Static* -rea. This is Captain Sanchez of *Static* Liberion Navy USS Sims. *Static* -We're under attacked by a Neuroi-*Static*. Request any assis-*Static*"

"Can anyone locate that radio transmission?" Erich said

"*Static* unidentified squa-*Static*on, we are 800 metres south of your*Static*-cation, just North of the English *Static*-annel *Static*"

"That is just south of us, should we help out, they might shoot you guys, especially you, Barkhorn because you are the only jet" Chuck warned.

"I don't care; let's help out the ship out" Gerhard said.

"Alright let's go!" Franco said as he begins his turn but decided to wait on everyone else

"I think Hartmann should lead our rag tag squadron" Eino said.

"Why should I lead?" Erich asked

"Well first you are the top ace amongst all of us and second you were able to defuse the tense situation that we were in" Arthur said.

"Alright then, everyone follow me then" Erich said as he turns to the direction of the distress call.

The rest of the aces formed behind him.

"I'll be Bubi's wingman" Gerhard said.

"I will be Hartmann's second wing man" Wolf added

"Alright, since there are eleven pilots here; therefore, Gerd and Furst are my wingmen and we will form 1st Flight Lead, Sakai and Muto will be form the 1st Flight Element!" Erich said.

"Acknowledged, Sakai why don't you lead" Muto responded as he flew into Sakai's rear

"Roger!" Sakai replied.

"Lucchini, Clostermann you form the 2nd Flight Lead!" Erich continued

"Okay, captain!" Pierre sounded.

"Hey Clostermann, you lead, I will watch your back" Franco said.

"Alright, keep my rear clear Lucchini!" Pierre called out as he pulled up in front of Franco's plane

"Alright, Litvyak, you and Juutilainen will form the 2nd Flight Element" Erich ordered.

"Acknowledged, hey Litvyak, you will lead, I will watch your rear" Eino said as he maneuvered his plane behind Lydia's plane.

"Okay, wow I did not expect to be flying with a facis…I mean German plane as my wingman" Lydia joked.

"Hey this is a new experience for me as well" Eino chuckled.

"Alright, Yeager, you and Bishop will form the 3rd Flight, okay" Erich said.

"Roger! Hey Bishop, why don't you lead, I am a bit of a speed demon so I don't want you get left behind" Chuck chuckled.

"Alright okay then" Arthur said as he accelerated into the front view of Yeager's plane.

"Is everyone alright with their current grouping?" Erich asked.

"Everything is A-Okay!" everyone else replied.

After cruising over the English Channel; the flight finally arrived to see a small fleet under attack by a black object above them. The flight of aces sees a convoy ships being attacked by an air group of black flying object which resembles an oversized Horten Ho 229 and several smaller planes like object which shoots red lasers, something he didn't see every day. Then there is one thing caught on Hartmann's eyes, from his cockpit he saw what seems to be several girls in uniforms of his era wielding weapons of his era with their whole legs is encased in a machine that resembled planes of his era and managed caught a sight of one of them uses a magic circle as a shield to deflect the incoming lasers as he thought.

"Is everyone seeing what I am seeing?" Erich asked.

"If seeing some teenage girls fighting against the black flying objects that shoot lasers at what seems to be warships of our era…I say yes" Chuck said.

"_What the hell is going on_" Erich thought.

"So what do we do?" Gerhard asked.

"Let's shoot down those black bogeys!" Erich ordered.

"Roger!" Everyone roared.

"Joint Fighter Squadron, Engage now!" Erich ordered.

"_Hartmann, you fast thinker, calling us the Joint Fighter Squadron_" Gerhard smiled. Soon the JFS began to close the gap between them and the besieged fleet.

Back with the Witches

The aerial battle between the Witches and Neuroi are intense as ever after another 6 large type Neuroi arrives to give the pressure against the Witches whom also receives more reinforcements in the form of Lynette, Yoshika, and Perrine with Flight Lieutenant Charlotte E. Yeager which her friends prefer to call her as Shirley.

"This is bad, more enemy reinforcements are coming." Mio said as she pulled the trigger of her Type 99-2 Cannon and on occasion slashing one of the medium sized Neuroi with her sword Reppumaru.

"We need more help if we're going to protect the convoy! Erica! Cover me!" Getrude shouts as she engaged a Neuroi and managed to shoot it down before it hit one of the ships in the convoy.

But then, one small cubicle type Neuroi managed to land a hit on one of the Sims-class Destroyer which caused heavy damaged to her hull and began to sink.

"This is Captain Sanchez! *static* we've lost USS Buck I repeat, we *static* -USS Buck, requesting immediate assistance!" A transmission came from the lead Destroyer escorting the supply ships as they saw one of their Destroyers took heavy damage and capsizing.

"We're trying the best we could!" Mio replied as she sliced another Neuroi with her Reppumaru before continuing, "Try to hold on for a little while longer!"

Meanwhile, Lynette engages several Neuroi from long distance using her Boys Anti-Tank Rifle while Miyafuji acted as a guard to protect Lynette while Perrine and Shirley move in to finish any remaining Neuroi that evade Lynette sniper fire.

In the heat of the battle, Shirley spotted one isolated Neuroi and decided to chase it, leaving Perrine behind.

"That Neuroi is mine!" Shirley said as she immediately flies off to pursue it.

Seeing Shirley's action, Perrine tried to warn her but it's too late as she's interrupted by another Neuroi that cause her lose focus on Shirley.

Shirley managed to catch up with the small type Neuroi before she's realized it was a trap as 3 small sized Neuroi appeared and cornered her.

"An Ambush? This ain't good…this ain't good" Shirley mutters as she readied her M1918 BAR and prepares her shield from oncoming Neuroi fire.

But then she spots something approaching from the North, then several seconds later; the four small type Neuroi that surrounds her shattered as they hit with cannon fire.

Stunned from the sight she saw, she immediately contacted Mio, "Mio this is Shirley, I spot several objects appears from the northern part of the English Channel."

"Is it more Neuroi reinforcements?" Mio asks

"No…it kinda kills the Neuroi which has cornered me earlier and it used cannons." Shirley explains.

"Is this true Shirley?" Mio replied doubtfully.

"If you want to know, try looking at the North side" Shirley said as she begins to fly back with the other Witches.

Mio feels skeptical and decided to ask Minna, "Minna this is Mio; has any witches been sent to assist?" She thought that Minna send more reinforcements to help them

"Minna here; negative, there hasn't been any witches dispatched yet why?"

Mio's eye widened and then she said, "Minna, can you take a look at the radar and told us what you saw?" Mio herself didn't know why she asks that question but she has the feeling that something is off.

"Alright please standby"

"You better be quick about it Minna!" Mio urge the Wing Commander as she engages several more Neuroi.

"Mio, we've detected a concentration of unknown contacts approaching from the north! Be careful!"

As she heard about the unknown contacts coming from the north, she immediately uses her Magic Eye ability to see the contacts and surprised at what she saw a squadron of planes racing in, one was different from the other as it had what looked like lumps under its wing

"Minna, I saw the contacts. It appears to be a squadron but we're unsure yet if they're Neuroi or human." Mio informed Minna about this development.

"Roger, continue protect the convoy but be careful. We'll try to establish contact with them." Minna ordered.

Suddenly a new unheard voice is heard throughout the witch and the convoy's radio,

"That will not be necessary."

Mio startled at the new voice and decided to ask, "Who is this? Identify yourself"

"Sorry for not introducing myself, I'm Wing Commander Major Erich Alfred Hartmann of the Joint Fighter Squadron. I thought you guys could need some help."

After that, the rest of the Witches which has regroup suddenly saw a squadron coming in from the north but they are surprised to see one of the planes fly without a propeller and also more surprised to see the planes roundel which is similar to those on their nation's air force.

"Whoa...it's beautiful~" Shirley's mechanical instinct kicks in after she sees the warplanes which lead some of the witches sighed but continues to focusing on the Neuroi.


	3. Chapter 3

501st Base, Dover

At the same time, Minna also heard the conversation between Mio and the new voice which identifies himself as Major Erich Alfred Hartmann which she suspects is a Karlslander but in all of her military knowledge, she never even heard a Joint Fighter Squadron. She decides after the mission is complete, she will have a talk with the Major herself. Just then, Katherina Litvyak walks in.

"Excuse me, Katherina, do you have a moment?" Minna asked.

"Yes I do, what do you want to ask?" Katherina looked up to the Wing Commander.

"Have you heard of a Joint Fighter Squadron?" Minna asked.

"No why?" Katherina asked.

"Because Mio just have a conversation with an Erich Hartmann who said he was from a force called the Joint Fighter Squadron" Minna explained.

"Tell Mio, after the battle to escort the squadron to our base here" Katherina ordered.

"I heard the order and I will do so after battle is won" Mio replied.

"Now we wait for this squadron to arrive" Katherina said.

Back on the Battle over the English Channel

After establishing contacts with the Witches (which he hadn't known yet), Erich Hartmann returned his attention to shooting the black object.

"Everyone concentrate fire on one target at a time!" Erich barked. The aces complied and swarmed on of the fighter sized black object. The heavy concentration of fire was so high that within in seconds of firing, a big red orb was exposed.

"What is that?!" Chuck shouted. The aces were wondering what the craft that they were shooting at is.

"That's the core!" Erica shouted as she rushed in and fired her MG42 into the "core". Erich Hartmann watched in awe as the blonde girl fly in and attacked the red orb.

It shattered and the black object began to turn white before exploding into a cloud of white flakes.

"Bloody hell!" Arthur said as he watched the stunt.

"Neuroi is downed!" Erica shouted.

"Neuroi? So that's what the black objects are called" Erich pondered

"Hey, Bubi, we all know that you have a youthful appearance but you don't go around talking in a girl's voice" Gerhard said

"Gerd, that wasn't me! It was the blonde girl!" Erich protested.

"Not now! Let's protect this convoy and find an airbase to land" Wolf intervened.

"Roger, sorry, Furst" Erich apologized.

"Sorry, Wilcke" Gerhard said.

"Alright let's all concentrate fire on that big wing neuroi!" Erich ordered.

"What about the other black object- oh wait never mind" Arthur said as he found that he and the girls had already shot down the other neuroi.

"So they are called neuroi huh? Well it doesn't matter! Let's give it hell!" Chuck howled

"Let's show them what real aces are made of!" Sakai roared.

"Let's show them the might of the pilot!" Muto cheered

All of the aces grouped up and went to face the gigantic flying wing and began pouncing on it. Bishop and Yeager went and disarmed the neuroi by shooting at the red patches on the neuroi. Clostermann and Lucchini were strafing the top of the neuroi.

"Are those pilots crazy? Taking on a neuroi like that is suicide!" Perrine shouted as she saw the planes attack the neuroi.

"Well at least we should give them credits for bravery that's for sure!" Gertrude said.

"Well if pilots could do that then Witches can do better!" Mio said as she began to accelerate towards the gigantic neuroi. The other witches follow suit.

Erich was about to attack the front of the craft, when suddenly his vision become weird. Everything purplish in color but that what was weirder was Erich could see the core of the neuroi.

"W-what is happening, I think I can see the core" Erich said.

"What? Are you kidding us, Bubi?" Gerhard growled.

"Now is not the time, Gerd! Hartmann! Can you still fly?" Wolf barked.

"I think I can it just that I can see the core of the neuroi" Erich replied

"Did he just say that he could see the core?" Yoshika enquired as she and the witches were on their way to the bigger neuroi

"Yes I think he just did?" Eila said as she watched the planes attack the neuroi.

"_See the core? That's magic, but how? He is a man!_" Mio thought.

"Sakamoto-san, what do we do now?" Yoshika asked the major.

"OH what, oh Yoshika, it's you, oh I think we should assist our new friends" Mio ordered.

"Alright Hartmann since you said you can see the core, it would be great if you to pinpoint the location so everyone can concentrate fire there" Eino suggested.

"That is an excellent idea, Juutilainen! Can you do it, Bubi?" Wolf said.

"I will try" Erich said as he scanned the neuroi again, he was able to spot the core, it was in the rear mid-section of the neuroi

"I found it! The core is in the rear middle section! Everyone concentrate fire there!" Erich hollered.

"Roger!" The other aces shouted as they all pounce the neuroi with guns blazing. The witches were surprised. What happened next surprised them even more.

"Oh shit!" Pierre Clostermann swore as he tried to turn away. He had come in too shallow and he pulled up too late. His plane was heading straight for the neuroi. Clostermann was just about to turn away when his plane made contact with the neuroi.

"Clostermann!" Franco shouted as he watched his lead hit the neuroi. Instead of his wing being damaged or ripped off as everyone thought it would. Clostermann's plane actually sliced off a part of the neuroi, revealing the core.

"What the hell! That would have destroyed the plane!" Erica said.

"I think there is more than meets the eye here with our mysterious friends" Eila said.

"Hartmann! The core is exposed and you are the only one with the clear shot!" Lydia shouted.

"Alright here goes nothing!" Erich roared as he went straight for the core but he held his fire. Just then the neuroi started to regenerate.

"_So it can regenerate, that just make it more interesting_" Erich thought as he continued to fly closer to the neuroi.

"Damn it! Hartmann! Fire already god damn it!" Sakai shouted.

"That's Hartmann's tactic, close in so much that the enemy fills his windscreen" Gerhard said.

"That's how he got all of his kills" Wolf said.

"Alright now your reign of terror ends now!" Erich shouted as he pressed his trigger. The Neuroi was almost finished regenerating when Erich's rounds reopened the hole exposing the core again. Erich pressed down on the trigger harder and the neuroi core shattered and the neuroi dissipated into countless white fragments. After that Erich's eyes returned to normal

"Looks like you just won your 353rd kill, Hartmann!" Chuck cheered.

"Thanks, but it was because of the combined efforts of all of us is the reason we won" Erich said.

"Hey, why so humble, Hartmann" Franco smirked.

"You sounded like the lead heroes in the action movies" Muto joked. There was an instantaneous wave of laughter among the aces

"Yes I did sound like a hero" Erich laughed. By this time the witches have caught up the aces.

"Major Hartmann? Do you have a moment?" Mio radioed.

"This is Major Hartmann, yes I do have a moment, and what is it that you need to talk about?" Hartmann said with some laughter still there in his reply.

"Major Hartmann, I'm sorry for not introducing myself earlier during the battle. I'm Squadron Leader Mio Sakamoto of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing. On the behalf of the 3rd Supply Flotilla and the 501st, we owe you our lives. However, my commander would like it you and your squadron followed us to our base" Mio said as she gestured the squadron to follow her and the other witches

"We all have the right to live; I don't mind following you back to base, we are already low on fuel and Mio?" Erich replied.

"Yes? What can I do for you?" Mio responded.

"What is the date and where are we? I have completely forgotten" Erich half-lied. The other aces understood the question for Erich just wanted to know where they were exactly.

"It's July 21st, 1944. You're now on the English Channel between Britannia and Gallia" Mio said.

"What? Gallia, Hm that would explain some things" Pierre said.

"I think we just warped to another world" Franco said.

"That would make sense, since none of us has ever heard of neuroi before" Chuck said.


	4. Chapter 4

501st JFW Base; Dover, Britannia

After a few minutes of flying, the witches and the squadron arrived at the base. Everyone was tired. They all agreed to let Kaneyoshi Muto land first as he had the least fuel.

"Joint Fighter Squadron! That is our base down there" Mio said as she pointed to her base.

"Wow I have never seen a base so majestic as that one" Muto said.

"Oh I wished my base was like this instead of a frozen wasteland" Eino said.

"Why thank you" Mio said. Soon they reached the base. The witches landed first, the aces noticed when the witches landed a blue circle formed below them.

"Looks like the runway is clear, okay I am landing now" Muto said.

"This is Kaneyoshi Muto to 501st JFW Base; Am I clear to land?" Muto radioed

"This is Katherina Litvyak; yes you have clearance to land" Katherina said.

"Thank you, landing now" Muto said as he lined up his N1K-J Shiden with the runway.

The Shiden landed but what surprised Muto was that he didn't feel the usual thud and what made it weird was that he saw a blue glow coming from underneath the plane. He opened his cockpit and he bent over and saw the saw the same blue circle underneath his plane just like the witches did when they landed.

"What the hell? Argh not now I need to land the plane" Muto muttered as he returned his view to in front of him. He was able the land the plane without any incident. One by one, the other aces landed with the same result, no familiar thud and the blue circle appeared underneath them.

The witches were perplexed at what they saw. Shirley didn't really notice the blue circles as she was more focused at the beautiful planes.

"Wow those planes are cool" Shirley chirped. The last plane to land was the Me-262 jet fighter.

Just then one of the tubes attached to the underside of the wing on the plane that doesn't have any propellers began to make noise and smoke started bellowing from it.

"Argh you got to be kidding me!" Gerhard growled as he came out of the plane and jumped to the ground he then opened a panel.

"Hey Gerhard you got engine trouble?" Chuck asked as he walked up to the smoking engine.

"No, I don't I just decide to throw a smoke grenade into the exhaust and opened up the panel just for the fun of it" Gerhard said sarcastically. Chuck just laughed.

"Let's see what the problem is" Chuck said as he bent down to see the engine closer.

"Hey there, is there anything I can help with?" another voice said from behind the two pilots. The two pilots looked at each other before turning around. When they turned around, they saw a red-haired girl; they figured she was American as she was wearing an American uniform. One more thing they noticed was that she had quite a big rack on her. They also noticed that she was not wearing any pants; heck none of the girls wore pants.

"My, my, Barkhorn, look who decided to grace us with her presence?" Chuck smiled. Gerhard chuckled while Shirley blushed.

"_Funny, I feel like this girl is like my sister_" Chuck thought as he had a more detail look of Shirley.

"_Why do I feel that this man here is like my brother?_" Shirley thought as she looked at Chuck.

"Before you can help, let us know your name or do you want us to call you, doll" Gerhard said.

"Oh, my bad, I am Captain Charlotte E. Yeager of the United States of Liberion Army Air Force but I like to be called Shirley" Shirley said. Barkhorn was slack jawed while Chuck was like as if he saw a ghost.

"What is the matter?" Shirley asked as she was confused at the reaction of the pilots.


	5. Chapter 5

_"Oh, my bad, I am Captain Charlotte E. Yeager of the United States of Liberion Army Air Force but I like to be called Shirley" Shirley said. Barkhorn was slack jawed while Chuck was like as if he saw a ghost._

_"What is the matter?" Shirley asked as she was confused at the reaction of the pilots._

"Let me explain the problem, Captain Charlotte" Sakai said as he walked up the group.

"It's Shirley, sir, so what is the problem?" Shirley asked. Chuck and Gerhard turned their attention back to the engine.

"The thing is that this man…" Sakai said while grabbing Chuck by the shoulders and faced the American to Shirley.

"Is Captain Charles E. Yeager of the United States of America Army Air Force" Sakai continued.

"Yeah but I like to be called Chuck" Chuck added. Shirley had a shocked expression on her face.

"Surprised aren't you?" Chuck inquired.

"You said you were from the United States of America right, where is that? Because I have never heard of it" Shirley asked.

"Oh I just knew it!" Gerhard exclaimed. This made everyone look at him as if he had a third eye or something. Chuck then looked behind Gerhard and saw the other aces were chatting at Erich's plane while the witches were just looking around, he saw two other girls walking up to the group of witches

"What did you just knew, Gerhard?" Sakai asked, curious on what Gerhard is talking about.

"I think we are in another world where instead of World War 2, this world is fighting a foreign force called Neuroi, am I right, Shirley?" Gerhard asked.

"Wow you just summarized the situation of our world but the neuroi are aliens" Shirley said.

"Okay if what is Gerhard is saying is true, Shirley is this world version of you, Chuck" Sakai said.

"Say what!" Chuck and Shirley shouted. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at them. Shirley and Chuck were blushing of embarrassment.

"So… okay then, now do you want to help us fix this engine?" Chuck asked shyly.

"Oh yes I would just love to help fix the engine" Shirley cheered while jumping up and down.

"You really are an alternate version of me, because I love to tinker around with engines" Chuck said.

"Aw me too, hey did you ever wanted to break the sound barrier?" Shirley asked as she began to assist Chuck with the jet engine.

"Oh man, I would love to break that barrier!" Chuck said as he began to examine the engine to find the error.

"Alright then I let you two be, while I go to talk to Erich for a while" Gerhard said as he stood up and walked off.

"Oh I forgot something from my plane!" Sakai snapped his fingers as he ran off to his Zero.

"Hey Hartmann! Can I have a moment to speak to you" Gerhard shouted as he walked up to the other aces. The other witches have walked up to the group of men and woman.

"Sur-" Erich said but he was cut off by a small blonde girl who was so happen to be standing next to him.

"Excuse me sir? How did you know my last name?" Erica called out. She had yet to see the other witches and aces faces. The other witches and aces were surprised by this, well everyone beside Gerhard who was laughing and Erich, who was keeping calm respectively.

"What? What's so funny?" Erica said as she wondering why the man that was walking to the group was laughing.

"It is because, that man over there who is laughing so much is Gerhard and he was talking to me" a soft male voice spoke from beside her. Erica turned her head to the source of the voice. She saw a blonde man in a flight suit standing beside her. She noticed that he had a youthful appearance. She felt a happy, carefree aura from him. He had a soft warm smile on his face. She also felt that this man was her brother or something like that.

"Who a…are you, mister?" Erica asked. She felt embarrassed to speak to this man for some reason she couldn't really understand. Two of the aces were whispering to each other.

"Oh, I am Erich Hartmann of Germany" Erich Hartmann simply answered with his warm smile.

"Wait! That my family name! Can we be related? And where is Germany" Erica asked. The witches were surprised at this well except for Katherina, who had a gut feeling that these men felt familiar for some reason.

"Well what is your name, then little one?" Erich asked. The other witches were surprised at the calmness of this man in handling the unfolding situation. Just then Shirley and Chuck, whom had just finished fixing the jet engine, were walking towards the group

"I…I am Erica Hartmann of Karlsland" Erica said. This made Gerhard laugh even harder until he gripping his sides in pain. Erich just sighed.

"Told you! Now give me that money you owe!" Arthur clapped his hands, and then extended his hand to the French ace.

"Alright, here 20 bucks" Pierre grumbled as he pulled out 20 dollars from his pocket and placed it into Arthur's hand. Erich looked at them with an '_are you serious_' face.

"What, two blokes can't have some fun?" Arthur asked.

"Whatever, Erica, I think I can explain" Erich said. He then paused to gather his thoughts. Gerhard has stopped laughing as he saw how calm Erich was in the situation.

"My friends and I came from another world… you know what it would be easier if I had the world map" Erich said.


	6. Chapter 6

"My friends and I came from another world… you know what it would be easier if I had the world map" Erich said.

"Oh sure, just follow me to my office" Minna said as she began to lead the way. The aces watched the red haired girl begin to walk; they looked amongst each other before following. Sakai saw the crowd moving, thus he ran towards the group to catch up. He had his katana strapped onto his flight suit.

"Alright lead the way…" Wolf halted as he didn't know the name of the red haired girl.

"It is Minna, Commander of the 501st 'Strike Witches' Joint Fighter Wing" Minna smiled as she led the group to her office.

"So you girls what do you do exactly?" Muto asked as he gazed at the beauty of the base.

"We are witches; don't you have those in your world?" Yoshika asked.

"_So that's what you call yourselves, witches huh? So instead of brooms you use that leg equipment_" Erich thought. Just then Sanya came out off one of the doors. She didn't see where she walking, straight into Lydia Litvyak.

"Oh I am sorry, I didn't see where I was going" Sanya apologized.

"Oh don't be comrade, I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings" Lydia said.

"What is your name?" The silver haired girl asked.

"Lydia for now and what is your" Lydia replied.

"Oh it is Sanya" Sanya smiled.

"Sanya, why don't you follow us to Minna's office, we need to talk about something regarding the people you see here" Eila said as she walked up to Sanya. Lydia would have sworn she saw a hint of jealousy from the long pale blonde haired girl

"Okay" Sanya said as she followed the group.

"May I know your name, sailor?" Sakai asked. Two people turned to face him, a young brunette in a sailor outfit and an older long haired one wearing an eye patch and an admiral's uniform while carrying a katana. Sakai proceeded to point to the brunette.

"Oh my name is Yoshika Miyafuji" Yoshika said. Sakai was a bit surprised meanwhile Muto was grinning to himself.

"So, Yoshika, you said you girls are witches, so what do you do?" Muto asked.

"That I can't really answer but Sakamoto-san can answer that for you" Yoshika said.

"If you remember me, I am Mio Sakamoto" Mio said.

"Oh yes, how could I not remember a sweet voice like your" Muto flirted. Sakamoto blushed. Sakai felt like Sakamoto was his sister and felt the urge to do something so he slapped Muto at the back his head.

"Ouch, what was that for?" Muto asked while rubbing the back of his head.

"We are not here to flirt, Muto!" Sakai barked. The other aces were laughing at Muto's pain.

"As you were, Sakamoto" Sakai asked.

"Huh? Oh yes, we are tasked in defending humanity from the neuroi, the big black objects that either crawl on the ground or fly in the sky" Sakamoto explained.

"So how do you engage the neuroi?" Chuck asked.

"Remember those thing we wore on our legs are striker units; we use magic to power the units" Sakamoto added. The aces nodded as they heard the explained.

"Besides that, each witches have their own abilities, like I have the capability called 'Speed Boost' which allows me to increase my speed" Shirley said.

"Oh look, we reached your office, Minna" Katherina said pointing to an oak brown door.

"Alright we are here, everyone" Minna said as she opened the door. It revealed a large olive green room that has a big window on the opposite end of the room. There were bookshelves on either side of the room. There was a single table in front of the window and on it was a telephone, a desk lamp. There were a few pieces of paper and a pen on the table.

"So this is your office?" Wolf examined.

"It is not much it works fine" Minna said as she walked up to one of the bookshelves. She began searching for the world map.

"Here we are" Minna said as she pulled out a rolled up piece of paper. She processed to go to her table and rolled it out onto her table. The others walked up to her table.

"Here is the world map" Minna said she placed weights on the corners of the map.

"So where are we?" Arthur asked as he looked at the map. The aces were curious at what their country's counterpart was called and looked like.

"Right now we are here in Britannia" Minna explained as she pointed to the landmass that looked like Great Britain back in the aces world.

"Here is Gallia just below!" A long-haired blonde who wore glasses pointed to the country that looked just like France.

"I am guessing you are a Gallian huh?" Pierre smiled as he placed his hand on the girl's shoulder.

"My name is Perrine, Perrine Clostermann of G…Gallia" Perrine said, she felt strange, usually she would scold any man that were touch her, but when this man touched her, she felt as if it was her brother.

"I am Pierre Clostermann of France" Pierre smiled as he removed his hand from Perrine's shoulder.

"What? Where is this France that you speak?" Perrine asked in her usual aggressive tone.

"My, my, such a feisty one, why don't we let Erich and Minna explains the whole situation" Pierre chuckled.

"So yes, there is Gallia, Karlsland is to east of it, between those two are Belgica and Netherlands, then to the north of Karlsland is Baltland, then east of that is Suomus, further east is Orussia, now between Orussia and Karlsland is Ostmark, south of Ostmark are Moesia and Dacia, then below Karlsland and Ostmark are Venezia and Romagna" Minna pointed to the main nations in Europe.

"_So Europe looks similar to back home before the Great War_" Erich thought

"Here is the United States of Liberion on the other side of the Atlantic Ocean" Shirley pointed to the landmass to the west of Europe. The aces were surprised at what the saw, the American continents looked as if someone has squished and stretched it. The East coast and West coast of USL extended into the ocean. The Florida peninsula was pushed up with the Caribbean islands. The land connecting Alaska to Canada looked as if it was pinned. The Great lakes were a part of the Hudson Sea. Latin Liberion was also altered as the narrowing strip of land connecting North and South Liberion was not there instead there was a big thick land bridge. The Panama Canal was moved north into what looked like Liberion held ground.

"So that is Liberion and what is this country called?" Sakai pointed to him the Japanese Home Islands.

"Oh that is the Empire of Fuso" Mio Sakamoto answered.

"So this is our world" Minna said.

"Wow I didn't expect to see the American I mean Liberion continents so exotic" Chuck said.

"Why is that? Wouldn't it be same in your world" Shirley asked.

"Why don't you boys show us your world so we can see the different" Katherina said

"I have a map of our world here" Arthur said as he pulled it out of his pocket. It was a surprising big map as it was in Arthur's pocket. He then proceeded to place it out on the table next to the witches' world map.

"Alright, our world and your world are roughly the same except for these two" Erich said as he pointed to the American continents.

"Yeah you are right, Chuck they are different" Shirley said as she looked at the map.

"And this is called the United States of America" Chuck replied.

"So what are your countries called?" Yoshika asked. The aces all glanced at each other. Then Erich pointed to himself and then the other aces nodded.

Alright, I will explain" Erich sighed.

"Where your Britannia is, in our world it is called Great Britain, and then there is France to the south of Britain. Northeast of France is the Low Countries: Luxemburg, Belgium, and the Netherlands. East of these, is Germany, then this club shaped land here southeast of Germany is Czechoslovakia. Then south of this are the two nations of Austria and Hungary, then this is Italy south of Austria. South of Hungary is Yugoslavia and this strip of land near the sea is Albania, south of that is Greece. North of Greece is Bulgaria, further north is Romania. This is Poland north of Romania. This small enclave in the northern section of Poland here is East Prussia. Then we have the Baltic States which are: Lithuania, Latvia and Estonia, to the east of these small nations, stretch the Soviet Union. This is Finland to the north west of the Soviet Union. West of that is Sweden, further west is Norway, and between Norway and Germany is Denmark" Erich said as he gestured across the world map of the aces' world.

"In Asia, this is the Empire of Japan" Erich added as he pointed to the Japanese home islands.


	7. Chapter 7

**I have revise this story with the replacement of Kye (upon the request of Doran Maya) with my own OC Katherina Litvyak, an Orussian Witch with the rank of Air General, Commander of the Allied Air Forces Command in the European Sector. She is the older sister of Sanya Litvyak. She is a friendly and lively however get a bit overprotective of her sister especially when Eila is around. She ****is ****the strike witches world version of the fictitious older brother of Lydia Litvyak, Khaterov Litvyak. However Khaterov didn't get suck in the SW world. **

"So what is situation in your world?" Minna asked.

"When we all actually came from different timelines, but during this time that is July 21st 1944, in our world, we are currently in the biggest conflict in the world's history that is World War 2" Erich sighed.

"Wait, so that means that you all fighting amongst each other!" Gertrude exclaimed.

"That is right now in our world: Japan, Italy and Germany are locked in battle against Great Britain, United States of America, France and Soviet Union" Gerhard explained.

"That means you all are on different sides" Eila exclaimed.

"Yes young one you have figured it out" Arthur said. The aces began to tell the atrocities and crimes committed by their nations during this course of the war. The witches were completely shaken by the evils of the aces' world.

"I know what you are thinking, and it is not a pretty place" Eino said.

"Okay, We so sorry but we had to explain everything that is happening in our world so you could fully understand" Wolf apologized.

"We here all hate the war, but we enjoy the thrills of flying" Franco said.

"Alright now that is done why not we all introduce ourselves" Pierre suggested.

"It would be best if the young ones go first, Hm?" Lydia said. The other aces nodded in agreement.

"Alright then, I am Air General Katherina Litvyak, Commander of the Allied Air Forces Command and I am Orussian" Katherina started

"I am Colonel Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke, Commander of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing, and I am Karlslander" Minna introduced herself.

"I am Major Mio Sakamoto, Battle Commander of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing, I am Fusoan" Mio introduced herself yet again.

"I am Captain Gertrude Barkhorn of Karlsland" Getrude saluted.

"I am Captain Charlotte E. Yeager but my friends call me Shirley, and oh I am Liberion" Shirley smiled.

"Oh I am Flying Officer Erica Hartmann from Karlsland" Erica said.

"I am Pilot Officer Perrine Clostermann and I hail from Gallia" Perrine said.

"I am Pilot Officer Francesca Lucchini and I am from Romagna!" Francesca cheered.

"I am Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen, Pilot Officer of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing, I am from Suomus" Eila said

"I am Sergeant…Lynette B…Bishop and I am a Britannian" Lynette stuttered.

"I am Sergeant Yoshika Miyafuji and I am Fusoan" Yoshika said as she waved. The aces were very surprised at the names of the witches as their last names match their own.

"Well now I guess it is your turn to introduce yourselves" Minna smiled.

"Huh? Oh yes, I am Colonel Wolf-Dietrich Wilcke of Germany" Wolf said.

"I am Captain Saburo Sakai of Japan, nice to meet you" Sakai bowed.

"I am Captain Charles E. Yeager but people call me "Chuck" and I am American" Chuck said

"I am Captain Gerhard Barkhorn from Germany" Gerhard smiled.

"I am Captain Kaneyoshi Muto and I am a Jap!" Muto clapped.

"I am Captain Pierre Clostermann and I am from France" Pierre placed his hand on his chest.

"I am Flight Lieutenant Arthur Bishop and I am British" Arthur saluted but he was shaking slightly.

"Yes it is my turn! I am Flight Officer Franco Lucchini and I am an Italian" Franco cheered.

"I am Flight Officer Eino Ilmari Juutilainen and I am from Finland" Eino smiled.

"Comrade witches; I am Pilot Officer Lydia Vladimirovna Litvyak of the Soviet Union" Lydia saluted.

"And lastly, I am Major Erich Hartmann from Germany" Erich smiled.

"All of your last names are the same as our" Minna said.

"It is simple reason why that is" Gerhard said.

"And what would that be?" Kye said.

"It seems that we are our world's version of you and vice versa" Wolf said.

"Would that mean you and I are twins?" Francesca said as she stood in front of Franco.

"It would seem so if you put it that way" Franco smiled as he patted Francesca's head.

"So that means we are all related to one of you guys" Erica said as she approached Erich.

"It seems so and that would mean that you and I are twins" Erich smiled as he wrapped his arm around Erica's shoulder. Erica felt warmth and security from being close to Erich; she truly felt that Erich was her brother.

"So now that is done, now explain to us how is you could see that neuroi core" Mio asked sternly as she walked straight into Erich's face.

* * *

If you haven't noticed I kinda used Doran Maya's OC without his permission

Tolong Maafkan Saya

Please Forgive Me!


	8. Chapter 8

"Major, you are going to scare Erich" Erica whined as she wrapped her arms around Erich. The Fusoan was surprised at how quickly attached Erica became to her newly found "twin brother".

"It is okay, Erica, I have questions for the Major as well" Erich said softly as he hugged Erica a bit before removing his grip around Erica.

"Um, okay" Erica as she slowly unwrapped her hands from Erich. The witches were surprised at how Erica was behaving.

"Back to your question, Major Mio, I have no idea how, it just happened, honestly" Erich said. Major Mio sighed. Just then Francesca decided to grab Lynnette's breast. Lynette shrieked in fear causing Arthur who was standing next to her to jump and knock into one of the bookshelves on the head. The bookshelf shook and a small metal pole fell and slit Yoshika's left arm before clanging onto the ground.

"AH!" Yoshika shrieked in pain as she grabbed her bleeding arm. Muto instinctively looked at the wound and began to examine the wound. Something in him told him to do something. He suddenly began removed his hands from Yoshika's wound. He placed his hands just over the wound. Then a blue glow emerged from Muto's hands. At the same time two ears emerged from his head and a small tail popped up just between his shirt and pants. Everyone watched intensively as the glow began to grow and Yoshika's arm began to heal.

"Oh my god" Shirley said as she was stunned.

"How can this be?" Minna asked.

"That was unexpected" Lydia muttered.

"There is something very special going on here" Chuck chuckled.

The wound on Yoshika's arm closed up and looked as if nothing happened.

"Now you are all better, sis…" Muto said before passing out. Sakai caught him before Muto could hit the ground.

"What happened to him? He was just fine!" Sakai said. He was concerned for his fellow countryman.

"Don't worry; he is just tired after using his magic" Yoshika assured. Sakai nodded and let out a sigh of relief.

"Now I think that bright light had something do with this because I had a vision off all of this happening" Lydia said.

"Hm, that would explain a lot of things" Eino said.

"Eh? What are you guys are talking about? What bright light?" Eila asked as she pulled Eino's arm.

"Oh the bright light that we are talking about is the light we saw just before appearing over the Atlantic Ocean" Eino said. Eino didn't felt strange at Eila tugging down on his arm.

"Apparently the light gave us the abilities like to understand each other and magic" Arthur said. The other aces nodded.

"So, Erich you don't know how your eyes just become Magic Eye" Erica asked her "twin brother".

"I am so sorry, Erica but I don't know it happened" Erich sighed. Erica then placed her index finger on her lip and began to think. Then a thought came to her mind.

"Why don't you try to concentrate? Maybe it would work this time" Erica suggested.

"Alright if you say so" Erich said. He then tried to do it again. Erich concentrated on one thought, did anyone have a cigarette. Then suddenly his vision become purplish and he saw that Eino had a pack of cigarettes in his breast pocket. He then turned to the other people in the room; he saw that they were all surprised.

"Is this what you are talking about, Major Mio?" Erich asked.

"_I wish there was a mirror in here_" Erich thought as he wanted to see how he looked like.

"My god, so you did see that neuroi core" Mio said.

"Okay how do I turn this o-OUCH?!" Erich yelped as he felt a sharp pain from his back. He literally jumped from the pain. He quickly turned his head around to see Franco pulling something from under his jacket. Muto woke up from the scream.

"What the hell happened?! Did a ghost walked through here?" Muto asked as he looked around to see who shrieked.

"No Franco pulled Erich's familiarity" Yoshika answered. Muto calmed down after Yoshika explained.

"You mean like when I was healing you" Muto questioned. Yoshika surprised that Muto noticed that his familiarity appeared.

"What did you do?" Erich growled. Then he saw something he didn't expect when Franco removed his hand Erich saw a small dachshund's tail sticking out from behind his jacket.

"Sorry Erich, I just wanted to see if it was real" Franco apologized as he backed off.

"Oh don't worry, Erich that only appears whenever you use magic like now" Erica explained.

"Okay thank you for the explanation, Erica" Erich smiled, patting Erica on the head. Erica felt happy that she helped her brother.

"_Maybe if I think of it turning off maybe it would turn off_" Erich thought. He concentrated and his eyes return back to normal and his familiarities retracted.

"Looks like that show that I wasn't lying to you, Gerd" Erich said.

"Alright, alright I'm sorry" Gerhard said.

"Hey Eino, can I have a cigarette?" Erich asked. Eino had completely forgotten that he had a pack of cigarettes in his breast pocket.

"Um sorry, I don't think have any, Erich" Eino replied. Erich walked up to him and stood in front of him and Eila.

"Sorry" Erich simply said. Eino was confused but Eila knew what was happening. After Erich said that, Erich's arm extended into Eino's breast pocket and pulled out a pack of German cigarettes.

"Then what is this then?" Erich said as he waved the pack. Eino was surprised. However Eila was laughing and so was Lydia at the poor Finnish ace's expense.

"How did you know it was there? I completely forgot it was there" Eino muttered. Erich leaned forward and pointed to his eyes. Eino was confused.

"I am not getting you" Eino said clueless. Erich sighed and turned on his magic eyes again. His dachshund familiarity reappeared.

"Oh you used your magic eyes to see if anyone had any cigarettes" Eino finally getting what Erich meant when he pointed to his eyes.

"Yeah that was the reason really" Erich sighed. Suddenly dark blue antennas appeared in front of Eino's head and then what looked like black fox's ears popped out of his head.

"Um Eila, what is going on?" Eino asked as calmly as he could. Minna was surprised at how calm the aces were reacting to their new abilities.

"Oh this means you have the magic ability, Magic Antenna but your one is a bit different since most are light green not dark blue like your " Eila said.

"Wait? I think I am detecting two groups of incoming blips coming in from the south" Eino said. The witches were surprised as Sanya's Magic Antenna hasn't activated yet.

"How far are the targets?" Minna asked.

"The first group is at 990 km and the second is 1000 km and closing" Eino answered. The aces noticed that the witches were visually surprised.

"My god! That is at the most 500 km farther that Sanya's Magic Antenna's range!" Mio exclaimed.

Well that is range of our fighters, now let's get them!" Franco said.

"No, let the two groups come closer so that let would let us have more time to intercept them" Erich said.

"Wow now you are acting like a leader" Wolf chuckled. Erich ignored that comment; he was too busy thinking for the upcoming engagement.

"One question, why is Erich Hartmann is the commander of your squadron when Wolf is the higher ranking officer?" Gertrude asked.

"It was a mistake, I am the battle commander while Lt Colonel Wolf here is the commander of the force" Erich explained.

"So Battle Commander Erich, what's the plan?" Chuck asked.

"First Eino, can you identify the incoming blips?" Erich asked

"Identifying as we speak, sir" Eino stated. A moment of silent before Eino gasped.

"The first group is flight of bombers which are mainly B-17s and the second one is neuroi sir, so what is your order" Eino said.

"I think we should let the bombers edge in at 850 km so we have enough fuel to fly to, protect, engage and return to base but I have feeling you witches will be too tired after flying to bogeys" Erich said as he took out a cigarette and placed in his mouth. He then tossed the cigarette pack back to Eino, but Eila caught it. Erich then took out his lighter and lit his cigarette. The witches were surprised at how Erich was calculating for this battle. Erica who was thinking as well suddenly looked up and snapped his finger.


	9. Chapter 9

**I am so sorry for the slow update I have a major exam coming up and I had a bit a problem with a lost of ideas**

"I have an idea!" Erica exclaimed. Everyone in the room turned their attention to her.

"What is your idea, Erica" Erich smiled. Erica signalled to Erich to bend down a bit. Erich complied and Erica whispered into his ear. Erich decided to keep a calm face to make everyone feel suspense. Erich then proceeded to straighten himself out and then puffed out some cigarette smoke.

"Commander Minna is there any fuel and ammunition for our planes?" Erich asked.

"Oh um, yes we do we have some ammunition but we don't know if we have the right ones, I think I can get the base personnel to fuel your planes" Minna said as she walked to her phone and began calling someone.

"Let's see your ammunition store" Wolf said.

"Okay let's get going and fast they just passed 950 km and they are closing that gap fast" Eino suggested.

"Alright follow me!" Gertrude called out as she ran out.

"Come on slowpokes! We don't have all day!" Gerhard barked as he followed suit. The others ran after the two Barkhorns. They soon arrived at the ammo locker which was just a few metres from the hangar. Gertrude opened the door and there was the ammo stored neatly for the witches. Gerhard walked in and found a few boxes filled with 30mm cartridges. He proceeded to carry one of the boxes to the hangar where their planes were stored.

"Just what my Zero needs" Muto as he pulled out a box filled with 7.7 mm rounds. The aces began to search the ammunition required for their planes. Fortunately, they found enough ammo for their planes and their planes were already been fuelled and so they just had to rearm their planes.

"So what did you say to Erich?" Gertrude asked. Erica shook her head and just smiled.

"Sorry that you have to wait for Erich" Erica smiled. Lydia taking the hint, walked up to Erich who had just finished rearming his plane.

"So what's the plan of engagement, Battle Commander" Lydia asked. Eino felt strange, he felt jealous that Lydia was talking Erich for some profound reasons.

"Alright, everyone gather around my plane!" Erich called out. Everyone there except for the base mechanics and personnel gathered around Erich's Bf 109. Erich and Erica stood side-side near the wing of the Bf 109.

"So what's the plan?" Chuck asked. The other aces and witches were wondering what the plan was and what the idea Erica came up with.

"Alright, the plan is to intercept the flight of bombers and protect them from the neuroi and to do that effectively we need the witches' help but you all are bit tired for the convoy defence mission earlier today" Erich said. The witches nodded.

"So Erica here came up with a very ambitious plan to help the witches to get to the neuroi" Erich paused to catch his breath. The others paid close attention to the Hartmann Duo.

"That is that the witches are to hang on to our planes and we will fly them to the bombers and back without the witches overexerting themselves" Erich announced. The witches were a bit accustomed to the idea of them being launched from an aircraft but they have done this before but only from large planes not fighter planes. The aces were a bit taken for they have never done this before.

"I think what you all are thinking, but how are our beautiful young witches here are going to engage the neuroi if they can't reach them" Erich explained. The aces were nodding in confirmation, while the witches were blushing. This caused the aces to laugh including Erich.

"Is there any questions?" Erica asked. Everyone shook their heads. They understood perfectly.

"Alright let's get out there and save those bombers!" Erich shouted.

"Yes Sir!" Everyone roared as they raced to their planes or striker units. Then the witches grabbed onto any part of the aces' planes, most held onto where the left wing meet the fuselage, Shirley and Erica were in different positions where on the tail section or the top of the fuselage respectively. The first pair to take off was Erich's Bf 109 and Erica. Everyone was nervous for it was going to be the first attempt and the maybe the last attempt because right after the runway was the ocean. The personnel of the base so eager to catch the history moment decide to bring out a camera to record this event unfold.

"Alright, flight check is done, this is Erich and Erica Hartmann readying for take off" Erich radioed as he lined up his plane with the runway. Erich took in a deep breath and calmed himself down. He looked behind him and saw Erica smiling at him as she held onto the antenna behind his cockpit.

"Here goes nothing" Erich said as he pushed the stick forward with made his Bf 109 lurch forward. The plane began to speed up. Erich noticed a blue glow beneath his plane and he felt something between him and his seat. He could tell it was his familiarities stick out. This also indicated that he had activated his magic. Erich could feel his magic flowing through his body. What he didn't know was that his magic was flowing throughout the aircraft.

Erica was surprised she could feel her "brother's" magic flow throughout the plane and also into her. She was thrilled to be the first witch to take off on a fighter plane but she was afraid of crashing into the English Channel and not coming out alive. However, she had to trust Erich.

Everyone else watched in fear as Erich and Erica raced down the runway. Soon Erich's plane lifted off the runway; however to everyone's fear, Erich's plane dropped out of sight. Everyone literally held their breath as they waited for Erich's plane to reappear. After 10 agonizing seconds, Erich's plane reappeared into everyone's view. Minna could hear everyone sigh in relief as the Bf 109 gains altitude.

"Sorry for the scare but just wanted to see if everyone was focused" Erich's voice was heard over the radio. Everyone was a bit angry but soon realized that Erich wanted his fellow aces to keep a sharp lookout. Soon Gerhard took off in his Me-262, Getrude who was on the wing of Gerhard's jet was a bit reluctant to take off on it because of her past experience with jets well jet strikers to be precise but due the jet fighter uncanny resemblance to the jet striker, she felt worried. But the Me-262 took off without any problem. Getrude sighed in relief as the jet reunited into the sky.

"Hm, electronics are working better than usual, that is good" Gerhard said. He too felt a bit anxious fearing the jet fighter will tilt over and crash into Getrude who was on the wing. But the Me-262 was able to take off with out any hitches. Gerhard saw that his right engine was working without any problems whatsoever.

"Thanks for fixing the engine, Chuck" Gerhard said on the radio.

"Hey what about me? I helped too you know" Shirley asked.

"My bad, thank you Shirley" Gerhard chuckled.

Soon everyone else was in the air and was heading for the Liberion bombers. The witches were amazed at how the planes manoeuvred in the clear blue sky. They have never been this close to fighter planes. The witches were amazed at the elegance of the fighters. After 15 minutes in the air, everyone's radio came to live.

"This is the Liberion 45th Bombardment Wing! Requesting immediate assistance! We have neuroi on our asses!" a frantic voice was heard over the radio. Erich was about to respond when Erica tapped his cockpit. Erich turned to her direction. She was signalling to Erich to let her to reply. Erich nodded.

"This is Erica Hartmann of the 501st JFW to Liberion 45th Bombardment Wing, who am I speaking to?" Erica said calmly. The others were surprised at Erica's relative calmness.

"This is Captain Henderson speaking! I just have to say that we are so glad to finally get a response from you angels" Henderson replied.

"Hey that we are for, so Captain Henderson, how many bombers are still flying and how many neuroi are there?" Erica asked. She could hear Henderson talking to someone else over the radio. Just then something was flashing into the corner of Erica's eye. She turned to the source of the flash. It was Eino's plane that was flashing. Eino began to signal to Erica the numbers of bombers and neuroi.

"25 bombers... and 15 neuroi" Erica said softly. Just then Henderson stopped talking to the person he was talking to.

"Ma'am we have 25 bombers out 30 bombers that took off from Dover and we have visual on 15 neuroi well that what Storm Cloud, our boys in the rear could see" Henderson said.

"Thank you Henderson, We will watch your backs from here onwards" Erica replied. She then looked around at the others. She signalled to Sakamoto to take charge. Just then the aces began to speed up so that they could reach the bombers faster.

"Alright witches, get ready for combat now!" Mio roared.

"Yes!" the witches roared. The aces got ready for when the witches detach from their planes.

"Ready on my signal" Mio said as she waited for the right moment. Just then the Liberion bombers came into view. They were massive up close. Gerhard, Franco, Wolf, Erich, Sakai, Muto and Eino felt it was very ironic that they had to save these bombers when back in their world they had to shoot them down.

"This is so going gonna take some time to get used to" Wolf said. The witches were at first confused then they remembered that the aces used to be on opposite sides so these bombers were the enemy to some of them.

"This is Captain Henderson to Erica, where are you? I only see fighter planes with fuel tanks" Henderson asked as the aces and witches approached the lead bombers.

"Look closely at the fighter planes again, Captain Henderson" Erica replied. There was a bit of silent. The others could hear the bomber pilot say something like 'my god".

"Oh I can see you now! Wow talk about being innovative" Henderson chuckled. Erica giggled at that the comment.

"Alright we will now defend you from here onward" Erica replied.

"Eino can you detect the neuroi?" Mio said as she took control over the situation.

"Just a sec- Oh shit! They are accelerating and with be arriving now!" Eino replied.

"I am sensing the same thing" Sanya confirmed Eino's report.

"Alright, all witches detach now!" Mio ordered. And with that all of the witches activated their magic and took off from their "mother-ships". The witches soon began to race toward the neuroi.

"Alright aces, let's show these neuroi the skills of the ace!" Erich ordered.

"Roger!" the rest of the aces shouted. The planes began to accelerate toward the incoming neuroi. Just as they past the bombers, the aces could hear the voices of the bomber crews wondering what the fighters doing so far from base.

Just then the tailing big black aliens made their grand entrance by piercing the sky with their lasers. That is when the action began. The witches began to engage the enemy. The aces joined in a few seconds later.

"Alright, assume formations JFS!" Erich ordered. The aces complied and returned to the formation formed during the convoy defence mission. The dogfight that unfound will be the soon be the source of myths and legends that will come. Chuck and Arthur were busy engaging one of the neuroi that looked like a B-1 Lancer. Just as Chuck was preparing for a second pass, he sees Shirley barrelling into one of the neuroi with guns blazing. Shirley then activated her shield and she smashed into the neuroi. Chuck was about to go and see if she was alright and as he was about to turn, Shirley pops out through the other side. The Neuroi then become white and explodes into countless white fragments.

"Hey Arthur, cover my ass! I just got an idea!" Chuck radioed.

"Roger, Chuck! Wait what is your idea?" Arthur replied as he had a gut feeling that Chuck was about to do something reckless.

"Just watch" Chuck said as he began to accelerate even faster. Just then his familiarities, hare ears and tail popped out, thus signalling that he was now using his magic. Shirley could see what Chuck was doing and it alarmed her. He was about to copy the stunt she had pulled off just now.

"Please tell me, you are not going to do what I think you are doing" Shirley said.

"Come on if a witch can do it how about us aces?" Chuck chuckled as his plane continued to barrel down towards the neuroi. Shirley then notices that in front of Chuck's Mustang was a blue circle and it was as wide as the P-51's mustang's wingspan. Then Chuck did the impossible, he smashed into the neuroi. Everyone could hear the neuroi screech as Chuck smashed through the neuroi and just like Shirley, he destroyed the neuroi. Shirley went to Chuck's plane. Chuck could see that Shirley was not impressed and for some reason Chuck opened his cockpit's dome. Chuck was surprised that he could breathe without problem.

"_Probably it is the magic or that they have more oxygen in the atmosphere_" Chuck thought. Chuck could see that Shirley was not very happy. Chuck found it very amusing to see his "twin sister" so angry and be so cute at the same time.

"I am guessing you are not impressed?" Chuck chuckled as he looked at his twin sister.

"Are you nuts?! You scared the living daylights out of me! You could have got killed!" Shirley shouted as she grabbed on the edge of Chuck's cockpit and began to shake Chuck's plane.

"Wooh, wooh, calm down there sis, I am sorry for scaring you like that but I just wanted to see if I could do the same things you could, and don't you worry I won't go and try and kill myself just for the fun of it." Chuck smiled as he reached out and rubbed Shirley's face. Shirley calmed down after Chuck's speech.

"Hey Shirley, are you ok?" Chuck asked.

"Yeah, why?" Shirley replied as she looked into Chuck's face.

"Good, now let's go kill some neuroi!" Chuck said as he prepared to close his cockpit cover but he waited for Shirley to remove her hands first.

"I like your thinking" Shirley smiled as she readied her BAR. Soon Francesca joined the three (including Arthur, he just remained silent during the whole conversation) and they attacked the remaining 9 neuroi. Soon the neuroi were falling out the sky. Just then they saw Erich and Erica diving at high speed at last remaining neuroi.

"Wow, he going fast, real fast" Arthur said as he watched the Hartmann duo dived faster and faster. Then when they were about 20 metres from the neuroi, Erich pulls out of the dive, but Erica didn't, she continued to barrel down toward the lone neuroi.

"Wow!" escaped from Minna's mouth.

"Erich, you are one smartass" Muto chuckled.

"Why you call him that?" Yoshika asked.

"Because he used his plane to launch Erica, that would make Erica faster so that will make her hit that neuroi harder" Muto explained.

"Oh" Yoshika nodded indicated she understood.

"STURM!" Erica shouted as she formed a series of shields of decreasing diameters in front of her just before she smashed into the neuroi.

"Getrude, the neuroi is wide open!" Erich shouted.

"Roger!" Getrude replied as she came in hot, attacking the neuroi with her two MG42s. She was making quick work of the damaged neuroi. However the dying neuroi made a final move; it fired a beam into the distance. The aces and the witches were at first puzzled but then suddenly hey it hit them. The beam was aimed for the bombers.

"Shit! This is "Neuroi Buster", our engine one is out off action! We need immediate assistance!" one of the bomber crews shouted.


	10. Chapter 10

**Alright, this long awaited chapter 10, sorry for it very long delay in posting here. I had to prepare for my Sijil Pelajaran Malaysia or Malaysian Certificate of Education. Right now I am taking the exam so updates may be scarce but I will try to finish as soon as possible.**

* * *

"This is Chuck Yeager to "Neuroi Buster" I am on my way to assist; I have Shirley Yeager with me!" Chuck said as he turned his plane around to assist the Liberion Bombers. Shirley immediately catching on what Chuck was thinking quickly grabbed onto Chuck's plane,

"Ready! Let her rip!" Shirley shouted into her intercom.

"Alright, Glen! Give me all you got!" Chuck shouted as he pushed his stick forward and his Mustang began to speed up and soon a cone of air began to form around the Yeagers. They both felt a sudden rush of adrenaline

"I feel that special feeling again!It is just like I broke the speed record back in Bonneville Salt Flats" Shirley said.

"This feels so amazing!" Chuck said as they sped on through the skies over Gallia. Soon they broke the sound barrier. Everyone watched in awe as they watched Chuck P-51 Mustang be the first propeller powered plane to break the sound barrier. Erich and Mio could see a shockwave ripple through the air. The shockwave made the aces' planes rock and push the witches back a bit.

"I think we better get to the bombers before we have to deal with another malfunctioning aircraft" Gerhard said. The other aces and witches were agreeing as they raced off to catch up to the two Yeagers.

The two Yeagers were soon in view of the bombers. The bomber crew were shaken up a bit from the shockwave saw the American Mustang race toward them. The rear gunner almost fired on the plane but he decided to wait a little longer and saw the painting on the plane.

"This is "Neuroi Buster", is that you, Chuck Yeager?" the pilot asked.

"Hold on just a second there, pal" Chuck said as he slowed down his plane as they were just behind the lagging bomber. Chuck saw that they were so close that he could see the tail-gunner's face. Chuck could see the fascination on his face. However, Chuck though of Shirley so he opened his cockpit and checked behind him to see if Shirley was still there and she was grinning from ear to ear. Chuck could definitely tell that her sister was a very happy witch.

"Hey Shirley, how are you?" Chuck pretended to be clueless.

"Chuck, you know what we just did?" Shirley asked as she was visually shaking.

"Um, we fly very, very fast?" Chuck smiled and Shirley was a bit annoyed.

"No! We ..." Shirley shouted

"We broke the sound barrier I know, I was just teasing ya, Shirley" Chuck chuckled.

"Unbelievable!" Shirley pouted.

"Hey Chuck" Shirley said.

"Yes Shirley?" Chuck still looking back towards Shirley

"Who is flying the plane now that you are chatting with me?" Shirley asked.

"Oh, thanks for the reminding me" Chuck said as he turned back to his controls and closed his cockpit. Shirley had decided to fly forward to Chuck's wing so she could see Chuck fly his plane. She was so amazed at how the P-51D Mustang looked in the blue sky. Suddenly she noticed some smoke trailing in the sky. She followed the smoke towards the bomber.

"This is Shirley to Neuroi Buster; your engine is on fire!" Shirley shouted.

"Holy Shit, How did we miss that?! Slitherin, how the hell did you miss our engine catching fire?" The pilot roared.

"Oh geez, I don't know Mac maybe because I AM TOO BUSY HANGING OUTSIDE OF THE PLANE ON THE F**KING LEFT CHEEK MA DEUCE TO WATCH THE GOD DAMN ENGINE!" Slitherin shouted back. Shirley had to see this if he was lying so she flew to a lower altitude so she could see beyond the wing and true enough; there she saw a poor young gunner clinging to the grip handles of his M2 Heavy Browning HMG. Shirley found it a bit funny and was giggling slightly.

"This is Shirley to Neuroi Buster pilot, I have visual on your gunner, yep he is really hanging alright" Shirley replied

"How in blue blazes did you get yourself in that mess?" the pilot now known as Mac growled.

"I was leaning out of my window to check on the barrel of the M2 to see if it needed to replaced and suddenly, our big girl shook so violently that I was flung out of the Fortress" Slitherin explained. Shirley frowned slightly knowing to well it was her and Chuck who caused the shockwave.

"Alright, um Shirley can you help our gunner get back into the plane" Mac asked.

"Will do" Shirley replied as she raced underneath the wing to the hanging gunner.

"So how's it hanging?" Shirley asked knowing all to well that was not the best thing to say.

"Oh ha, ha, very funny, now can you please push me up, ma'am" Slitherin said.

"Alright here goes nothing" Shirley said as she pushed the man, who was surprisingly light then donned her, she was using her magic.

"Hey Shirley, what are we going to do about that engine?" Chuck asked as he moved the plane towards Shirley.

"Well we can't fix it that's for sure" Shirley said.

"Well. I ..." Chuck replied. Just as Chuck was about to say something the burning engine explodes and the force of the explosion ripped the engine and farthest section of the wing.

"Hell what was that?! Smith, what is going on?" Mac shouted.

"Hey we are losing power from engine one" the co-pilot, Smith said

"Oh shit! We just lost our engine one literally!" Slitherin shouted.

"Top Gunner, check if Slitherin's story is true" Mac ordered.

"This is Jones, his story checks out and oh god the damn wing is on fire" Jones the top gunner shouted.

"Evans, how far out are we from Dover?!" Smith asked.

"Um, we are 250 km from Dover! We will be a burning wreck before we reach the base!" Evans replied.

"Damn it! What are we to do?!" Mac roared.

"We are screwed aren't we" the bombardier said.

"It gonna be alright David" Evans comforted the bombardier.

"_There are two other bombers here, I wonder if we could... no, we need everyone else_" Shirley thought.

"Shirley, the others are here" Chuck said. Shirley looked behind to the rest just behind the stricken bomber. Shirley decided to mouth her idea to Chuck. Chuck was surprised at first but nodded in agreement.

"Alright I have an idea" Shirley said. Everyone looked at her as they waited for Shirley's idea.

"My idea is to evacuate the bomber crew to the two bombers in the front" Shirley said. She could see the dumbfounded faces of all the witches and aces expect for Francesca, Erich and Chuck who was doing some aerobatic manoeuvres, contemplating on a thought, and chuckling respectively. On the radio, Shirley could hear the bomber crew's shocked reactions which ranged from Oh my god to She's kidding right?

"That is a daring plan, Shirley as it has never been attempted before even by witches" Gerhard said

"However we do not have the time for any other plans so let's do this thing!" Franco shouted.

"Alright let's begin with Operation Sky Trip" Erich ordered. Everyone nodded in acknowledgement as they went into position. The aces flew their planes underneath the bomber; they then slowly flew up until the bomber was resting on them. Everyone on the bomber felt the bomber jolt slightly when the eleven fighters came in contact with the bomber.

"What was that?" Smith asked.

"While I'll be, the planes from earlier are "carrying" our bomber" said the rear gunner said.

"Are you serious, John? Ball gunner check if his story checks out" Mac replied.

"This Allen, he ain't lying, those planes are in physical contact with our bomber" Allen the ball gunner answered.

"This Commander Minna of the 501st JFW, we are going to attempt a rescue operation so just hang on a little longer" Minna radioed.

"Are you going to do what that Captain thought of?" Mac asked.

"Yes we are, please have faith in us" Minna said. There was a slight pause and Minna and the other witches wondered what was going on.

"Alright, if it means my boys get to see their families again then we are in" Mac said.

"Thank you, we won't let you down" Yoshika said.

"Alright everyone head for the rear door now, starting with the rear that means you, John" Mac ordered.

"I hear you, Captain" John said with the sound of his getting out of his seat could be heard.

"I am at the door so what now?" John asked.

"How do you think the witches are going to get you to the other bombers?" Mac asked sarcastically.

"Oh, I get it, open the door" John said as he began to open the door

"I didn't know you were a genius, John" the rear fuselage gunner said but everyone knew he was sarcastic.

"Yeah, yeah, Tom, now help me open this door it's stuck" John grunted as he tried to make the door move.

"Gertrude, go to the door, just in case they that door "fixed", okay" Mio said.

"Ja, I am on it" Gertrude said as she flew towards the door.

"Oh F**K's sake, the door is more stuck then that bomb was on that mission two months ago!" Tom said.

"Oh don't remind me! that was one bitch wasn't it, no offence girls" John replied.

"None taken" Erica responded

"How long did it take to get it unstuck again, 30 minutes?" Evans said.

"45, with almost the entire crew, if that door is worse then we are gonna the entire crew" Paul, midsection gunner said.

"Alright, Liberions move away from the door" Gertrude ordered.

"What is she gonna do? If the 3 of us couldn't open it I seriously doubt she can do anything" John said. The witches felt angered by this comment. Then they heard a sound of someone being slapped in the back of the head.

"Ouch! Hey what was that for?" John said.

"You're an idiot you know that! Those girls are our guardian angels in the skies and land, these witches could have disengage from the mission after they destroyed the neuroi and left our damaged bomber to ultimately crash instead they are here still to save our asses" Tom scolded.

"So, I have seen fighters beat those Neuroi" John retorted.

"That because there is only one neuroi and there is a lot of fighters! If another neuroi pops up, those fighters are screwed" Tom said

"So? Just send more fighters to engage the neuroi" John responded.

"Send more fighters? Are you crazy? Yes maybe the neuroi are destroyed but at a high cost of life and machine, do you think we have that many pilots or machines to throw into the path of the aggressive neuroi. Even Orussia doesn't have that many men at their disposal" Tom argued.

"If the witches are so good, why haven't they gotten rid of the damn neuroi from this planet?" John shot back

"God you are so stupid! Think for a second, there so few of them but they have succeeded in containing the neuroi to mainly Europe and Middle East! They are the only things keeping our home from becoming a Neuroi infested hellhole!" Tom said. John just stood there however he will be making the biggest mistake of his life.

"These maidens of the skies are here to save us so we can see our families again, I don't know about you but I would love to see my wife back in Brooklyn" Tom said.

"I bet you are only saying this because your daughters Marilyn and Justina are witches" John uttered. The witches were shocked. Marilyn Savon, a senior member of the Patton Girls who is currently serving in North Africa is the daughter of a B-17 rear fuselage gunner.

"What did you say; Sergeant First Class John Evans Davenport aged 21with Serial Number 1231313 of Brandenburg, Kentucky?" Tom asked.

"Why do you look shocked?" Erich asked as he saw Erica's face which was filled with shock and disbelieve.

"Marilyn Savon is a veteran tank witch who is serving in North Africa; she is under the direct command of General George S. Patton, she and two other girls, Patricia and Abigail make up Patton's personal witch attack force called "Patton's Girls" and they are not just for show, they are on the frontlines in the operation of recapturing the Suez Canal" Erica explained.

"North Africa, that would mean Rommel and Montgomery are there as well, wow, I could almost see it now the three most famous generals fighting side by side" Erich said.

"Is there any witches with the names Marseille and Pottgen there?" Gerhard asked, curious of the witches in North Africa.

"Yes there are, Flight Lieutenant Hanna-Justina Marseille and Pilot Officer Raisa Pottgen they are both serving in North Africa in the 31st Joint Fighter Squadron" Gertrude said but Gerhard that Gertrude was shaking with anger especially when she said about the Star of Africa.

"You don't like Marseille do yo? Well I didn't like my world's version as well but I wished I was a little nicer to him" Gerhard said.

"Why do you say that?" Gertrude asked. Gerhard looked at her for a minute.

"He died in 1943 in North Africa after being shot down by an Allied pilot" Gerhard sighed. Gertrude and Erica were shocked to hear that the aces' world version of Hanna-Justina was killed in action a year ago. However their questions were to be saved for later as most of the crew of the bomber were near the rear door.

"I ask again, Sergeant "Joker" John what did you say?" Tom asked

"Alright I said that you only said that because your daughters, Marilyn is a tank witch in Africa and Justina a dive bomber witch in the Pacific" John replied.

"Oh just because my children are witches, you think I am on their side, huh? Well you are terribly mistaken, my dear pal for I say that because I am grateful by god I am that the Almighty lord has blessed us with maidens in the sky and on the land to assist us in our time of need. I have great respect for our witches, that is why I married one, retired Army Air Force Captain Ellena because of them my father is still living, My good friends were saved by those witches when Guam was overran so I am saying this because believe or not we all owe the witches big time, whether soldiers or civilians, supporters or haters, we all have a big debt to pay to our witches" Tom lectured. John sulked into the wall of the bomber.

"I am sorry for my stupidity, it just that a witch that I was in love with died in combat in Dunkirk while I was supporting the retreating ships in my P40 Warhawk, so not wanting to suffer the same thing again, I became hostile to witches but now I think I let the past go and move on, so is there anything I can do let me know" John apologised. The witches were stunned especially Minna as his story was the exact same as her expect the roles have been reversed. Just as the situation seemed calm, the inner port engine exploded, it rocked the damaged bomber and the aces' planes.

"We better hurry up if we want to survive" Lydia shouted.

"I suggest you step back from the door or I am forced to you from the door, you hear me John?" Tom suggested.

"Y... yes lieutenant!" John stuttered.

"I feel so honoured to meet someone like you" Lynette said.

"I wish there were more men like you" Mio replied.

"It is my pleasure ma'am besides it is all in a day's work" Tom responded.

"Alright Gertrude open that door now!" Minna ordered.

"Jawohl, alright stand back Liberions because this door is coming right off!" Gertrude shouted as she activated her super strength and ripped the jammed door off its hinges. She then dropped the door into the plane as she did want some poor soul to get crushed by a bomber door.

"Alright now, who wants to go first?" Gertrude asked.

"I will go first, ma'am" John said as he stepped forward.

"Alright, let's go" Gertrude said as she wrapped her arms around John and flew him to the bomber "Death Rainer" which already have their door opened.

Soon all the witches except for Yoshika and Lynette who busy attending to any injuries the bomber crew had. The most severe was only a cut to the arm suffered by the pilot.

After the bomber was evacuated, the aces flew away from the abandoned bomber. The instant the fighter planes "detach" from the bomber, the bomber begins to roll over and lose altitude. As it began to do a nose dive the bomber exploded into a ball of fire and fell toward Gallian soil as burning pieces of wreckage.

* * *

**So yeah a little real world history, an some alternate history.**

**Since we don't know anything about the Patton Girls other than who they are, where they are, who they are under, I decided to make a little background history for Marilyn Savon.**

**I hope I didn't disappoint you readers, please review **

**If you want to criticize, please make it constructive. I don't gain anything if it is destructive criticism.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I decided to change the rating after the little bit of mature content in this chapter so please enjoy**

* * *

"Wow we're just in the nick of time" Lydia said. The other agreed very quickly

The witches fell tired and reattach themselves to the aces' planes. Erich was about say something when he heard snoring. He looked at Gerhard then at Wolf. He then tried to see if the others aces were asleep.

"No snoring on the radio is different, so that means..." Erich said before looking up. There he saw Erica snoring slightly while her hand was wrapped around the antenna.

"_Oh my, she is cute like this_" Erich thought. Soon the other witches began to doze off Mio included and the aces slowed their speed so the witches don't fall off.

40 minutes later, the aces were in sight of the base. It was late in the afternoon, and the calm blue sea had transformed into a sparkling sea of golden. It gave the base a more magical and majestic appearance.

"This Erich Hartmann to Katherine, are you there?" Erich radioed. Katherine didn't go on the bomber mission as she had a lot of paper work to do and she had a meeting General Eisenhower that evening so she didn't want to be late or accidentally dozing off in the meeting later.

"Oh sorry, I am just making some coffee" Katherine replied. Then Erich heard the sound of someone taking a sip out of a drink.

"That must some good coffee if you are taking a sip now" Eino joked. The aces chuckle or in Lydia's case giggled slightly, they tried to now wake their sleeping passengers. Katherine could be heard giggling as well.

"So what can I do for you?" Katherine asked with some giggles in her tone.

"Um, nothing much really except for permission to land and we would be happy" Franco replied tiredly.

"Looks like some is sleepy *yawn* me too" Chuck yawned as he lazily looked around.

"Alright, permission granted... Oh I have found some extra rooms that I found in the base" Katherine radioed.

"Ah a soft bed, now that something looking forward to" Eino smiled.

"And I was thinking we were going to have to see in our planes" Lydia sighed.

"Oh I hoped not, it very uncomfortable in these cockpits" Wolf said.

"We might fight for honour, but I would like a bed over a cramped smelly dirty and not to mention cold cockpit any time" Muto said.

"Amen to that!" Sakai cheered.

"Alright, I will be landing first, is that alright?" Pierre asked.

"Oh okay, Pierre" Arthur said.

"Wait, I just noticed Pierre, why was it that you were so quiet during the whole mission?" Franco asked.

"I accidently turned my radio my radio to some random frequency but the frequency was a French station... I mean Gallian station so I just listen to it" Pierre explained.

"Oh that is alright, at least you able to pay attention to the mission" Erich said.

"Bu next time, please to try not to fiddle with your radio" Gerhard said.

"Alright I will try not to" Pierre chuckled.

Soon the runway came into view and beginning with Pierre, the aces slowly landed one by one. The last plane to kiss the tarmac was Erich Hartmann's Bf 109. He wanted to ensure that the rest of planes landed safely. Only now did the witches wake up because of the engines of the plane dying down. Well mainly it was Gerhard's loud engine whining down that woke them up. When the witches got off they saw the planes were neatly parked outside the hanger on either side of the runway. Well Gerhard's jet was inside the hanger to the right side. They saw the aces were just sitting around ledge near the Striker Storage Units. There was Katherine chatting to Erich and Lydia.

"Wait when did we get on the ground?" Eila asked.

"Oh you fell asleep on the return flight" Eino answered.

"Did you do anything lewd?" Perrine asked without realising she had just jumped the gun. The aces looked at her with perplexed faces. Pierre did a face palm and Franco was stifling his laughter.

"Um, Perrine-san how could the pilots do anything when they busy flying their planes and why would they do it to their sisters?" Yoshika asked. Perrine was about rebut but quickly realized the truth in Yoshika's question and the colour of her face soon could put the Red Square to shame.

"I am sorry for my question just now...I don't know what got over me" Perrine apologized.

"It is alright little sis besides I am sure you are just worried for the safety of his friends" Pierre said. Perrine blushed slightly and looked at her twin brother who was smiling. Just then you could hear someone snoring. Everyone turned to the source to find that it was not one but two sleeping men who had leaned into each other. Chuck and Muto were sound asleep and they were snoring lightly.

"Oh looks like somebody is tired" Shirley smiled.

"Well anyone would be after a mission like that" Mio said.

"Like you were on the wing of my plane?" Sakai slyly smirked. Mio immediately blushed that it outdid the Fusoan Red Sun.

"I am going to my room" a flustered Mio declared as she walked off. The witches were surprised to see Mio flustered and or anyone succeed in making her blush.

"Wow, that was a first" Gertrude said as she watched the major walked to her room.

"Well *yawn* so Katherine where those rooms you said you found, because I might fall asleep like those two" Gerhard said pointing to Chuck and Muto.

"Arthur, why are you just standing there?" Erich asked as he noticed Arthur was standing in front of the two sleeping men.

"Oh it is just that earlier of whatever timeline they were from, they were on opposite fronts, opposite sides fighting each other and now are sleeping soundly side by side as if nothing happened.

"I understand what you mean" Sakai said. He stood next to Arthur.

"In one sense, I think this universe is very lucky to have the neuroi" Franco uttered.

"What did you just say?!" Eila shouted as she grabbed Franco by the shoulder. Franco turned to face her. His face was calm with was weird to Eila.

"Eila, don't get angry at Franco! Think first before you act!" Eino barked surprising the witches with his sudden outburst. Eila quickly quiet down after her brother's order.

"Think for a second first comrade on what Franco said then act" Lydia said. Sanya who was standing next to Lydia had pleading eyes indicating Eila to step down. Eila began to think for a second on what Franco said. It then hit her. In the aces' world, there was war but it was man against man. These pilots were not engaging aliens instead they were facing planes that had pilots in them. Eila remembered that her "brother" was from Finland and it was against the Soviet Union. Lydia was from the USSR and since Lydia is that world's version of Sanya that would mean if the neuroi didn't came, there was a possibility that Eila and Sanya would meet on the battlefield but on opposing sides.

"I am sorry" Eila whispered as she backed away from Franco.

"It is alright Eila, I should have remembered that the Neuroi had devastated this world" Franco replied.

"Alright let me show you those rooms, now someone has to wake them ...oh never mind" Katherine said while gesturing to Chuck and Muto who had woken up to Eino's outburst.

Soon the Orussian Witch led the aces to the rooms but first she stopped at Sanya's room. The witches excluding Mio had decided to follow the aces so they would know where aces' room were.

"Excuse me, Katherine but isn't this Sanya's room?" Lynette shyly asked.

"Yes I know it is, so guess why we are here" Katherine asked. The aces and witches began to think. Suddenly Yoshika lifted her head with achievement written on her face.

"Oh I know why we stopped here!" Yoshika said while clapping her hands together.

"What is the reason?" Lydia asked as she was clueless.

"It is you" Yoshika pointed out. Everyone was surprised at the revelation. Sanya and Erica immediately understood what Yoshika meant. The rest were not so quick in catching what Yoshika was talking about.

"Huh? What does she have to do with Sanya's room?" Gertrude asked as she couldn't see the connection.

"Easy, she is Lydia _Litvyak_, the pilots' world version of Sanya _Litvyak_, which means they are sisters or twins if you want to call them that, so Lydia would be sleeping with Sanya since they are related or not the same in a sense and Minna would not really have a problem since Lydia is a woman so she doesn't need worry about any breaching of her rules especially that one" Yoshika said. The aces' marvelled at her ability to quickly understand what was going on. The witches were also surprised at Yoshika as this wasn't how she would normally be able to do. She only began have this ability only after the aces' arrived.

"_It is as if the appearance of the aces had something to do with this but what?_" Minna said.

"That is absolutely correct" Katherine stated surprised as she too didn't expect Yoshika to guess it correctly.

"So Lydia, you will sleep with Sanya is that alright?" Katherine asked. She could see Eila flared up with jealousy

"Um, I am alright with if Sanya is okay with it" Lydia said.

"I am okay with it" Sanya said. Eila looked at her with begging eyes.

"It's okay Eila, it's just my sister" Sanya whispered. Eila blushed slightly but quickly brushed it off.

"Alright, now for the rest of you" Katherine said as they continued. Lydia decided to go to bed and to her surprise there was another bed in the room in stead of just one which she had expected.

"Yay, comfy bed here I come!" Lydia said as she dropped herself on the empty bed immediately sleeping like a bear.

Back with the group, they soon got the West wing of the base.

"Alright here are the 5 extra rooms" Katherine said as she walked down the corridor.

"Hm, two beds per rooms that is alright for me" Chuck stated.

"Now for sleeping arrangements" Katherine said. The aces thought about it.

"I'll sleep with Sakai since we did fly together once" Muto said. Sakai was nodding. They then proceeded to go to one of rooms. The witches decided to go to do their own thing well except for Katherine who wanted to check who slept in which room and Yoshika as she had nothing to do actually.

"I think I will sleep with Wolf here" Gerhard said. They then walked off to another room.

"I'll sleep with Franco, is that alright Franco?" Chuck asked.

"I am okay with it" Franco said.

"Great, now let's sleep" Chuck said as they walked to an empty room.

"Alright can I be roommates with you, Arthur?" Pierre inquired.

"Um, sure" Arthur stated. The two went into the second last empty room.

"Looks like we don't have a choice huh?" Eino smiled.

"It seems so doesn't it" Erich said. They walked into the last remaining room with Eino leading. However Erich stopped and turned to face Katherine. Katherine was surprised at Erich's actions.

"I have a few questions to ask you" Erich asked.

"What are they, Erich?" Katherine asked.

"Firstly, when are mealtimes?" Erich asked.

"Oh, breakfast is at 8 am, lunch at 2 pm and dinner is 7 pm which is 3 hours" Katherine explained.

"Thank you, at least I can wake up the rest at 7 pm later" Erich thanked.

"Now for your second question" Katherine said.

"Oh yes, where can we take a bath?" Erich asked.

"Oh there is only one bath here so we need to do something about it..." Katherine said.

"We can have a sign made which says either the male or female witches are using the bath" Yoshika suggested.

"Wow that is an excellent idea, Yoshika" Katherine praised.

"I can get to it right away if you want" Yoshika smiled.

"The sooner, the better my little Yoshika" Erich smiled.

"Alright it would be done as soon as possible" Yoshika said as she ran off to start work on the sign.

"Is she always that ingenious?" Erich asked.

"No, not really, this is the first time I seen her being so adaptive and ingenious" Katherine said.

"Well my last question is can we acquire some uniforms seeing that we will be here for quite some time and I don't think the guys will like wearing the same dirty clothes for extended amount of time" Erich said.

"I think I can find some threads for you when I go to London later" Katherine said.

"Alright thank you, Katherine" Erich said.

"So what are you going to do now?" Katherine asked.

"I think I will just take a walk around the base" Erich said.

"Alright see you later, my ride will be arriving soon and I need to change to my formal uniform" Katherine said as she walked to her room.

"Alright, see you soon, Katherine" Erich smiled as he began to wander around the base.

Erich began to walk around the base. He was amazed at how majestic the base looked. He looked towards the calm sea. He then saw the Gallian coast in the distant. He then stumbled into the common room. It was a relatively nice room with some sofas and chairs. There were a few cupboards in there as well; some had books while others had other items. There was a shiny black grand piano in the room. It also had a nice view of the landscape outside.

"I should keep a mental note of this place" Erich said to himself as he left the room. He then found the briefing room. It remaindered him of a university lecture hall with its desks curving around the blackboard which was a few steps below. There was a podium there as well.

"So this is where the mission briefing take place" Erich muttered as he walked out of the room. He left the room as he turns around to walk away from the room, he bumps into Mio. Mio must have been running because when they hit, both fell down.

"Oh I am sorry, Mio" Erich stated as he began to stand up again. He saw Mio was still dazed on the floor so he decided to help her up.

"Here lend me your hand" Erich extended his hand to Mio.

"How nice of you" Mio said as she grabbed Erich's hand and she pulled herself up.

"How can I call myself a gentleman up if I ignore someone in trouble" Erich smiled.

"*Mio's trademark laugh* so where are you going?" Mio laughed as she brushed herself.

"Just walking around to see the base" Erich replied.

"So is the base to your eyes?" Mio asked.

"It is very grand until you almost forget that this is an airbase" Erich said as he looked around.

"Well I will see you later, I need to find Yoshika, she is missing her training today and she didn't tell me why" Mio began to ponder.

"Oh I think she is busy painting a sign for the bath" Erich answered.

"Eh? Why would she be doing that?" Mio asked.

"Because do you want our pilots to be smelly, no offence, Erich" Yoshika said as she carried a big board.

"None taken, Yoshika" Erich said.

"Oh there you are, Yoshika, I was wondering where you were, you're missing your training" Mio said.

"Oh sorry, Sakamoto-san, I was busy with this little project" Yoshika tapped the board she was carrying.

"Can we see it?" Mio asked.

"Sure, I was on my way to hang it on near the entrance anyway so you will see it sooner or later" Yoshika said as she turned the sign to Erich and Mio.

They were surprised at how the sign looked it looked artistic and functional at the same time. It had a slider and on the exposed side had a message. Erich found the sign eye catching which he thought was important for signs if they want to catch people's attention especially these kinds of signs. Mio on the other hand, was absolutely stunned that Yoshika had a hand for craftsmanship. She was now wondering if Yoshika was hiding her talents from the units this entire time

"Hm, wizard(s) are in the baths, witches not allowed, I am guessing the wizards are us male witches" Erich read the message on exposed side.

"Yeah, since I thought the term male witches will get annoying to say so I decided to use the word wizard instead" Yoshika smiled.

"Wow, I didn't really expect this, really I did not" Mio said as she caught her breath.

"Well I better be on my way" Yoshika said as she began to walk off to the bath but she stopped and turned around.

"Say, do you have the time? It's my turn to cook dinner and I want to be early so I can prepare the meal" Yoshika asked.

"Oh, it is six...6: 39 pm, looks like I have to wake up the others for dinner" Erich said as he began to walk back to his room while Yoshika began to walk to the bath.

"Thanks!" Yoshika said as she began to run to the bath. Mio watched the two go their separate paths. She was still thinking about her protégé.

"_This is new, she never was like this before, I wonder if has to do with the arrival of our pilot brothers_" Mio pondered as she walked towards the runway to swing her sword.

Meanwhile, Erich began his run of waking up the aces and although the Litvyaks' room was the nearest, he walked past that room as he thought he would wake Lydia last as she was closer to the mess hall than the rest. Soon Erich reached the corridor where his room was and began to wake up the other pilots. First up was Sakai and Muto. Erich knocked on the door loudly to wake them up. He could hear someone waking up.

"Just a minute!" a voice said. Erich could distinguish whose voice so he decided to ask.

"Who is that?" Erich asked.

"Sakai, Saburo Sakai" Sakai answered. Then Sakai opened the door. Erich could see that Sakai was wearing a white T-shirt and some brown shorts.

"Yes Erich, what can I do for you?" Sakai asked as he fixed his cap.

"I was just going around waking guys up for dinner" Erich answered.

"Oh, are we the last to wake up?" Sakai asked

"No, no, you the first actually that I have woken up, so is Muto awake?" Erich said.

"He is awake in fact he was awake a few minutes ago" Sakai replied.

"Why didn't he answer the door?" Erich asked.

"He was busy writing in his journal" Sakai said he opened the door wider to show Muto just about to get up from the chair.

"Well I finished my entry for the day" Muto said as he walked up to Erich and Sakai.

"So what was the wake up call for?" Muto asked.

"It almost 7 pm which means dinner is soon and Yoshika is cooking" Erich answered.

"Now that you mention it, I am starving" Muto smiled.

"So am I, Muto, so am I" Sakai added.

"You two go ahead while I wake up the rest" Erich said.

"Alright, see you in the dining hall" Sakai said as the two Japanese aces began their search for the mess hall.

So Erich went on to wake up the rest without incident until he got to Gerhard and Wolf's room. Erich was knocking on the door. However no one responded so Erich continued to knock the door. He watched Chuck and Arthur chatting about something which Pierre and Franco joined in. Erich began to look at the base's features with more detail.

"This base looks like it was a converted from an old fort, seeing that the age on the walls and ceiling" Erich uttered as he continued to ponder until his fist felt something soft and a groan was heard

Meanwhile Gertrude was reading a book she found in the common room. Erica just walked into the common room.

"So Trudy, what are you reading?" Erica asked as she walked up to Gertrude.

"Something about geography" Gertrude answered without lifting her face from the book. Erica decided to read as well as she had a sudden urge to read. Her hand drifted to a story book but she wanted to read something heavy. She found a book on tanks which was a bit surprising seeing that it was in an airbase.

"Well let's see what panzers we have on the battlefield" Erica said as she sat a chair on the opposite end of the room from where Gertrude was sitting (Remember this detail). She quickly became engrossed into the book. She was amazed at the powerful aura of the Pzkpfw VI or better known as the Tiger, the simplicity of the T-34 and the modest M4 Sherman. Suddenly Erica hears Gertrude grunts in pain. Erica looks up from her book and sees Gertrude holding her face. She immediately went to Gertrude's side to see if what is wrong.

"Trudy, are you alright?" Erica asked.

"Argh, my face hurts, it feels like someone knocked me in the face" Gertrude groaned.

"That's odd; there is no one here except for you and me" Erica said.

"No it can be you" Gertrude said.

"Well it can't possibly be me as I was on the other side of the room and I could not have thrown anything at you

Back with our aces, Erich had knocked Gerhard's face as he was pondering about the base. Erich quickly turned to see Gerhard was holding his face.

"Mein Gott, oh I am sorry, Gerd, I should have look at the door" Erich apologized.

"Argh, you should have, shouldn't you!" Gerhard barked.

"Sorry, I was to busy thinking where I have see this place before that I didn't noticed you opening the door" Erich explained.

"Ah, it's alright, it's not like you hit me that hard anyway so what the wake up knock is for" Gerhard said still rubbing his nose.

"It's nearly dinner time so I decided to wake you guys up" Erich answered.

"Oh, thanks Bubi, I am feeling hungry now that you mentioned dinner" Wolf said as he walked up to the door. He looked as if he was trying to hold in some laughter.

"You two go ahead, I have to wake up... oh nice of you join us Eino" Erich said. The other two German aces stretched out to see the Finnish ace.

"Oh evening guys so what this talk about dinner?" Eino asked.

"Oh let's go already" Gerhard said.

"Oh wait, we need to stop at Sanya's room to wake up Lydia" Erich said.

"Alright let's go then" Wolf said eager to fill his stomach with some food.

The four aces walked down the corridor towards Litvyaks' room. Just as the turned into the corridor where the Russian ace's room was on, they saw her just walking out the room. They stunned at what they find.

"Oh that was one of the best naps I have ever had since I was a young one" Lydia stretched herself. She noticed the four aces standing there with their faces redder than the Soviet Union's flag. She was wondering what they blushing about.

"What's wrong with the four you, comrades?" Lydia asked.

"Um..." Erich was trying to avert his eyes away from Lydia.

"Try looking down" Eino uttered as he tried not look anywhere but Lydia's face.

Wolf had his eyes covered with his peaked cap but his face was still red.

Gerhard was motioning with his hands around his chest. Lydia was wondering what he meant, then it struck her to look down. She looked down to see that she had nothing covering her chest. Lydia at first didn't think about it that much, she would sometimes come out of the shower and the other girls will tease her about how underdeveloped her breasts were (size: C-cup, he, he, he, he, he, I am very naughty comrade)...

"_Wait, girls... Oh Shit, I have nothing on me! No wonder these guys were blushing brighter that the red star on my Yak-9_" Lydia thought as her face too was as red as the red star on her plane. She immediately grabbed her chest to try and cover it.

"Uh, can you please excuse me for a second" Lydia said as she dashed into her room. The four other aces looked among themselves. They quickly shook any lewd thoughts in their mind since some of them were married and the others had morals he lives by.

"I think she was in an all girls unit or maybe stayed in a barrack with only women" Erich concluded.

"That would explain it" Eino said.

Soon Lydia came out of the room with a shirt on. Her face was still red from the embarrassing moment earlier. They could all see her feminine figure and it surprised the guys that she had a relatively good body and that they only notice it now.

"_So her figure was hidden under her flight suit_" Eino thought.

"So why were you guys walking down this corridor?" Lydia stuttered her face still bright red.

"We were actually on our way to wake up you up for dinner and that happened" Gerhard said.

"Oh I am feeling peckish" Lydia said.

"Alright let's go already, I am starving" Eino said.


End file.
